


Sangue e Ossa

by Nelith



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal bordo del precipizio si scorgeva solo un immenso mare di nubi e tenebre che si estendeva forse un paio di chilometri, difficile valutarlo senza punti di riferimento.<br/>"È come se un Dio avesse dato un colpo d'ascia su una catena montuosa, spaccandola a metà." Si ritrovò a pensare mentre fissava quel mare oscuro. Sapeva che alla base di quella montagna aperta c'era una sottile crepa, la stessa crepa che gli aveva permesso di uscire ed arrivare lì, ma non poteva vederla. Vapori e oscurità sembravano essersi ammassati stabilmente in quella zona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I

Capitolo I

 

La parete di roccia presentava pochi appigli, ma le agili mani dalle dita sottili riuscivano a trovare  gli appigli più improbabili. Il corpo dello scalatore non era massiccio, ma magro e flessuoso e si stagliava pallido contro la parete scura. Se qualcuno avesse potuto posare lo sguardo su di lui sarebbe apparso ai loro occhio come un agile ragno, che si arrampicava sulla parete a strapiombo grigia. Il suo corpo si contorceva nelle pose più strane, alla ricerca della più piccola imperfezione che gli avrebbe consentito l'ascesa, continuava a salire un passo dopo l'altro, mantenendo il ritmo, senza emettere alcun suono. Le mani sanguinavano e lo stesso valeva per le ginocchia, i piedi scalzi e il torace, ma questo non lo rallentava: doveva salire in cima. Il vento gelido del nord soffiava contro la parete scompigliano i capelli candidi dello scalatore che fu costretto ad aderire di più alla parete, per evitare di perdere l'equilibrio. Uno degli appigli gli si sgretolò tra le dita e lui perse la presa, barcollando all'indietro ma riuscì a sostenersi seppur con grande sforzo. Ormai non sentiva neppure più i muscoli che gli dolevano, l'unica cosa che aveva importanza era salire. Lanciò una rapida occhiata allo strapiombo sotto di lui, non vedeva più la fine solo una grande coltre nebbiosa ma sapeva di essere arrivato quasi alla fine della parete, quindi se fosse caduto sarebbe stata la fine. Riuscì a trovare un nuovo appiglio sulla parete e inspirò l'aria fredda e umida delle montagne, disgustato. Il cielo aveva lo stesso colore della nebbia sottostante e per un momento perse, l'orientamento non ricordando se stava salendo o scendendo. Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò contro la parete cercando di recuperare il controllo. Un lampo accecante seguito dal cupo rombo del tuono facendolo riprendere.

 _Devo arrivare in cima prima che inizi a piovere._ Aveva appena finito di pensarlo quando le prime gocce d'acqua iniziarono a colpire la parete di roccia, rimbalzandogli fastidiosamente sul corpo. Sbuffò imprecando per la sua malasorte ma riprese l'arrampicata.

Mentre riprendeva la salita perse la presa e scivolò verso il basso per alcuni metri, prima di riuscire a bloccare la caduta affondando gli artigli nella roccia.

«Verw arlor kinver!!» la bestemmia fu accompagnata da un lampo e seguita dal cupo rombo del tuono. Rimase fermo in quella posizione per qualche istante, poi ringhiando riprese la salita.

Impiegò molto più tempo del previsto ma alla fine arrivò in cima. Non ricordava nemmeno più da quanto tempo scalasse. Appena le sue mani toccarono una superficie per lo più liscia oltre il bordo del crepaccio si issò fuori con forza.

 _Ci sono riuscito._ Inspirò a fondo l'aria frizzante delle montagne rischiando di strozzarsi: odiava quegli odori puliti. Si guardò attorno cercando di orientarsi e vide una piccola macchia di abeti, si diresse verso quella zona, sperando di trovare un riparo dall'acqua e medicarsi le ferite. Gli alberi erano piegati forse a causa del vento che spirava violento in quella zona e ne vide due abbattuti molti anni prima da qualche fulmine, disposti contro uno sperone roccioso che producevano una tettoia naturale.

 _Avrei preferito una caverna ma è meglio di niente._ Scrollando le spalle si avvicinò al rifugio improvvisato e una volta sotto i giganteschi tronchi dette una rapida strizzata agli abiti inzuppati.

 _Per fortuna non risento del freddo._ Prese il tascapane che aveva assicurato alla cintura e tirò fuori una sottile bacchetta di ossidiana, non più spessa di un dito e tracciò sul terreno, tra gli aghi di pino, un simbolo arcano. Con un rumore secco si accese un fuocherello azzurro, emanava abbastanza calore da asciugare almeno un po' gli abiti: anche se non sentiva freddo i vestiti fradici erano fastidiosi. Rimise la bacchetta nella borsa ed estrasse alcuni lembi di tessuto, con cui si fasciò mani e piedi; il sangue si era fermato subito ma preferiva non correre il rischio di lasciare tracce.

Poco dopo prelevò un lembo di pelle piuttosto grande, su cui era tracciata una mappa con sottili linee rosse. In un angolo in alto sulla destra c'era la rappresentazione del crepaccio da cui era salito. Pochi della sua razza avevano tentato la scalata e ancor meno erano riusciti a portarla a termine ed era avvenuto molti secoli addietro. Quella mappa, copiata meticolosamente nel corso degli anni da Raisskel stesso, era quanto di più dettagliato avessero per muoversi nel mondo degli uomini. Stese la mappa accanto al fuoco studiando con attenzione una via da percorrere.

Quel territorio era chiamato dai nani Athorn y'vesorm, nel linguaggio umano era La Fine di Ogni Cosa, era la zona che confinava con Skel Amaughiss, l'ingresso al mondo sotterraneo: la patria di Raisskel.

Gli umani li chiamavano demoni o Necros ma tra loro si chiamavano Dymordra: i figli delle Tenebre.

Raisskel accarezzò le orecchie di alcuni nani che aveva incontrato prima di scalare la parete e che aveva conservato appendendoli al tascapane: quei piccoli esseri barbuti erano stato un passatempo piacevole.

 _Si credono i signori delle profondità ma sembrano essersi dimenticati di noi._ I nani avevano il compito di difendere la superficie dalle loro incursioni, ma con il passare dei secoli avevano trascurato il loro dovere, preferendo dedicarsi alle loro miniere. La loro avidità si era rivelata preziosa per gli Dymordra. Da quell'incontro aveva guadagnato una spada corta dalla lama arcuata molto affilata, un'ascia da battaglia e un martello da guerra. Solo la spada era assicurata al suo fianco, le armi più pesanti le aveva riposte nel tascapane preparato appositamente per quel viaggio: avrebbe potuto conservare molte cose in quella borsa, più di quanto essa potesse contenere in apparenza, diminuendone il peso e permettendogli di mantenersi leggero.

Estrasse alcune pezzi di carne che aveva ottenuto sempre da quell'incontro e che aveva avvolto in alcuni lembi di pelle. La carne nanica non era sicuramente la migliore, stopposa e particolarmente grassa, ma non era schizzinoso, aveva mangiato cose più ripugnanti e la carne fresca era sempre ben accetta, non importava la sua provenienza.

Finito di consumare il fetido pasto si pulì le dita dal sangue raggrumato, incrociò le gambe e chiuse gli occhi appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia iniziando il suo riposo meditativo.

La pioggia continuava a scendere senza pietà ma con il calare delle tenebre iniziò a ghiacciarsi, producendo un sottile nevischio che rimbalzava nelle pozzanghere sparse sulle rocce e tra gli alberi.

 

Quando Raisskel riaprì gli occhi sorrise soddisfatto: era buio, adesso poteva vedere senza difficoltà tutto ciò che lo circondava, non come aveva fatto poche ore prima, anche se la tempesta lo aveva agevolato. In fondo quel clima lo aveva agevolato, sotto il sole non sarebbe mai riuscito a salire, ma in quella zona non c'era mai il sole. Tutto si stendeva davanti a lui perfettamente limpido e terso , dagli alberi alle rocce. I suoi sensi erano amplificati, le tenebre lo rendeva solo più potente, anche se l'idea di infradiciarsi di nuovo non gli piaceva, ma finché fosse rimasto in mezzo agli alberi non avrebbe avuto troppi problemi. Guardò nella direzione da cui era venuto e non poté fare a meno di desiderare di andare dare un'occhiata nonostante il nevischio incessante. Prese il mantello dal tascapane e si allontanò dal campo, lasciano le sue cose all'asciutto vicino al fuoco azzurro. Dal bordo del precipizio si scorgeva solo un immenso mare di nubi e tenebre che si estendeva per alcuni chilometri.

 _È come se un Dio avesse dato un colpo d'ascia su una catena montuosa, spaccandola a metà_. Si ritrovò a pensare mentre fissava quel mare oscuro. Sapeva che alla base di quella montagna aperta c'era una sottile crepa, la stessa crepa che gli aveva permesso di uscire ed arrivare lì, ma non poteva vederla. Vapori e oscurità sembravano essersi ammassati stabilmente in quella zona.

Dall'altra parte del dirupo intravide i resti di una catena montuosa completamente bianca e coperta di ghiaccio. Sapeva che quella parte non lo avrebbe condotto in nessun luogo, anche se forse sarebbe stato più facile da scalare.

Il clima sembrava spezzato in due lungo la spaccatura: verso nord, ghiaccio e morte, verso sud pioggia e vita. Inspirò profondamente gli odori portati alla rinfusa dal vento; la resina dei sempreverdi, la roccia umida e gli animali bagnati, ma anche il profumo del ghiaccio e delle nubi temporalesche. Quegli odori gli piacevano sempre meno ma si sarebbe adattato, non aveva altre opzioni.

Ritornò verso il suo rifugio improvvisato e, dopo essersi liberato del mantello, dedicò maggiore attenzione alla mappa.

 _Dovrò scendere dal versante est, attraversare i boschi e la valle del fiume chiamato dagli uomini Enir e poi arrivare alle paludi di Dar'en. Da lì deciderò come proseguire per arrivare alla foresta di Orage. Ma prima di tutto devo attraversare l'avamposto di guardia che si trova qui_. Indicò un punto sulla mappa caratterizzato da un canalone molto stretto con il simbolo che rappresentava i nani.

Rimise tutto nel tascapane e se lo riassicurò alla cintura. Spense il fuoco pronunciando una sola parola arcana e, dopo aver pulito le sue tracce con qualche ramo, si rimise il mantello e si addentrò nel boschetto dirigendosi a ovest.

 

Non impiegò molto tempo ad arrivare al canalone, meno di mezz'ora. Davanti ai suoi occhi s'innalzavano due torri, sui lati del passaggio e tra di esse era stato innalzato un enorme muro di pietra che ne impediva il valico. Dopo di esso si estendevano le montagne Leriss, ultima protezione del mondo degli uomini.

Raisskel si legò i capelli candidi sotto il cappuccio, per evitare che il loro chiarore potesse venire intravisto dalle sentinelle delle torri. Osservando con attenzione, nascosto tra gli alberi, non vide nessuna luce prodotta dai fuochi filtrare attraverso le feritoie. Tutto era silenzioso e buio l'unico suono prodotto era quello del vento attraverso gli alberi e della pioggia ghiacciata che picchittava contro la pietra. Si concentrò sulle pulsazioni degli esseri viventi che si trovavano attorno a lui; il battito cardiaco dei nani era debole, quasi impercettibile. Si trovavano lontano dalle torri di guardia, forse nei piani inferiori, ad occuparsi delle loro faccende. Raisskel sorrise soddisfatto, stava andando fin troppo bene ma si avvicinò comunque con grande attenzione, non voleva correre rischi inutili.

Si mosse leggero come un'ombra sotto la pioggia, facendo molta attenzione al terreno che calpestava, ma non trovò alcun tipo di trappole; solo ossa di nani, uomini, elfi e Dymordra com'era prevedibile dato l'ammontare di battaglie avvenute in quei luoghi nei tempi antichi.

Osservò con attenzione prima il muro di roccia situata nel centro del canalone, ma era più liscia di quella che lo aveva condotto verso il mondo della luce e non sarebbe riuscito a scalarla, poi la torre alla sua destra. Anche quella era fatta ad opera d'arte ma i nani avevano trascurato un dettaglio: avevano lasciato il punto in cui la torre si univa alla montagna senza lavorazione e lui si sarebbe potuto arrampicare proprio come aveva fatto prima.

Non perse altro tempo, cercò i primi appigli e iniziò la salita. La roccia era scivolosa e sottili rivoli d'acqua la percorrevano ma non sarebbero riusciti a fermarlo. Era già arrivato a metà quando vide una feritoia proprio dal suo lato; _Non sono poi così stupidi,_ pensò, _o almeno non lo erano_.

Quella che un tempo era una sottile fessura utilizzata per tenere sotto controllo la parete rocciosa, adesso era diventata una finestra da cui Raisskel sarebbe riuscito ad entrare senza alcuna difficoltà. Il muro era crollato verso l'interno e la stanza presentava grandi pozze d'acqua in prossimità della via d'accesso. Scrutò con attenzione l'interno e vide alcune vecchie armature appese alla parete e accanto delle rastrelliere con alcune armi arrugginite. Una cassapanca di metallo era appoggiata contro una parete e sembrava l'unica cosa ancora integra nella stanza. Raisskel scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi sulla scalata. Dopo aver fatto un passo cambiò idea e saltò all'interno della stanza, maledicendosi per la sua curiosità. Il pavimento sembrava solido, i nani erano famosi per le loro costruzioni, ma avanzò verso la cassapanca di metallo con estrema cautela. Appena fu davanti ad essa si inginocchiò per osservare con attenzione la serratura. Una volta doveva essere complicata da scassinare ma adesso la ruggine l'aveva resa oltremodo delicata. Intravide un meccanismo di protezione, ma questo era ridotto peggio della serratura: si era disinnescato. Il piccolo dardo avvelenato non sarebbe scoccato all'apertura del baule. Sghignazzò e sussurrò una sola parola arcana che aveva lo stesso significato di "apriti"e questa scattò con un rumore secco, proprio mentre un tuono riecheggiava tra le montagne. Prese il dardo avvelenato e lo annusò per vedere se fosse ancora pericoloso e con sua grande soddisfazione il veleno era ancora attivo e letale. Prese un lembo di stoffa dall'interno della cassapanca e ve lo avvolse prima di infilarlo in una tasca esterna del tascapane: poteva sempre tornare utile. All'interno del baule c'erano alcune vecchie armature di cuoio con i rispettivi stivali. Le sue calzature si erano distrutte mentre attraversava un fiume di acido a confine con il territorio dei nani, era scivolato e queste si erano bruciate, quindi sarebbe stata una buona idea approfittarne. Ne trovò un paio scuri leggermente grandi ma se li sarebbe fatti andare bene e anche loro finirono nel tascapane dopo che ne ebbe valutata la resistenza: sembravano nuovi, qualcuno doveva aver fatto un incantesimo su di essi, ma avrebbe indagato una volta che si fosse allontanato dal posto di guardia. Trovò anche alcune parti di armatura in buono stato e ne approfittò, potevano tornargli utili, anche solo per farsi passare per un umano, nascondendo con cura alcuni dettagli fondamentali. Indossava solo dei lunghi pantaloni di pelle nera, rotti sulle ginocchia, e nient'altro. Gli avrebbe fatto comodo qualcosa per coprire il torace ma lì non avrebbe trovato nulla che gli andasse bene tranne delle armature e queste per lui sarebbero state piuttosto ingombranti, impedendogli la maggior parte dei movimenti.

In un angolo della cassa trovò anche un sacchetto con venti pezzi d'oro. Le sue labbra s'incresparono in un sorriso divertito, scoprendo zanne candide. _Gli dei oscuri mi sono favorevoli._ Prese anche questi e riprese a cercare nel baule, magari c'era qualcos'altro.

Le dita sottili stavano passando con cura sulla base, quando notò delle imperfezioni nel metallo e capì che vi era un doppiofondo nella cassa. Spostò con cura le armature e si concentrò sui contorni del nascondiglio e sul suo contenuto; lì la trappola era ancora attiva, una fiala contenente un liquido che a contatto con l'aria diventava un gas velenoso. Questo l'aveva capito dalla struttura del meccanismo, dato che semplicemente si limitava a stappare la fialetta.

Estrasse la bacchetta di ossidiana dal tascapane e tracciò una sottile runa nel punto d'innesco della trappola ed essa si disarmò con uno scricchiolio, poi aprì lo scomparto. La fiala era troppo fragile per poter essere trasportata ma gli venne un idea, quindi la appoggiò sopra le armature e dette un'occhiata a ciò che si trovava nel doppio fondo. Vi era un semplice anello, una fascetta d'argento, che sembrava quasi svanire in alcune parti. Gli occhi di Raisskel luccicarono e si concentrò su di esso serrandolo nel pugno, doveva sapere, non poteva aspettare per quell'oggetto. La sua intuizione si rivelò esatta e se lo infilò nell'anulare sinistro.

_Razza di stolti._

L'unico altro oggetto era un'arma formata da un bastone di trenta centimetri intarsiato e una lama ricurva, come una piccola falce, questa splendeva di una debole luminosità azzurrina. Se l'assicurò al fianco soddisfatto.

Rimise tutto quello che non gli serviva dentro al baule e afferrò la fiala del liquido. Prese la bacchetta d'ossidiana e toccò il vetro pronunciato una formula arcana: il contenuto della fiala, con sua grande soddisfazione, da verde divenne nero. Si concentrò sugli abitanti animali della torre e alcuni ratti fecero il loro ingresso dalla porta di legno marcio che dava sulla lunga scala a chiocciola, e attraversava la torre dalla cima fino ai sotterranei. In un primo moneto gli soffiarono contro, ma dopo alcuni istanti, ipnotizzati dai suoi luminosi cocchi azzurri, si immobilizzarono, ammaliati. Inviò le immagini di quello che avrebbero dovuto fare nella loro mente, poi consegnò la fiala ad uno di loro e si dileguarono immediatamente lungo le scale. Mentre i ratti si allontanavano uscì dalla feritoia sfondata e riprese ad arrampicarsi, mantenendo il contatto mentale con il suo gruppo di emissari.

Era arrivato a metà della discesa quando i ratti giunsero a destinazione e si fermò, voleva assaporare appieno quel momento. Chiuse gli occhi rimanendo in ascolto, portando il contatto mentale in primo piano. I topi erano arrivati in una sorta di locanda sotterranea, piena di nani ubriachi che o ridevano e urlavano parlando delle miniere o giacevano a terra russando rumorosamente. I topi si arrampicarono sulla parete fino a raggiungere alcune travi di legno del soffitto. Appena arrivati nel centro della sala, il ratto che stringeva tra i denti la fialetta nera la lasciò cadere a terra. I topi non aspettarono di sentire lo schianto del vetro che si frantumava, si dileguarono in fretta, o almeno ci provarono. Raisskel però percepì ciò che accadde all'interno della sala: la nube scura si propagò in fretta cogliendo alla sprovvista tutti i presenti. I nani cercarono di coprirsi naso e bocca ma fu tutto inutile: caddero a terra con la bocca schiumante e gli occhi vitrei. La nube tossica riempì l'intera stanza poi si dissolse, come se non ci fosse mai stata.

Raisskel sorrise: _Per ringraziarvi_. Il suo ringraziamento era rivolto sia agli Dei Oscuri che lo avevano condotto dentro a quella stanza, sia ai nani che si erano dimenticati di quel luogo. Si affrettò a percorrere gli ultimi metri, lasciandosi alle spalle il posto di guardia abbandonato. Lanciò una rapida occhiata alle torri, malinconico. _Chissà quali altri tesori si celano nelle loro stanze ormai dimenticai…_ Scosse la testa, non poteva perdere tempo, specie dopo quello che aveva fatto con la fiala; avrebbero fatto dei giri di perlustrazione. Sapeva che la nube non avrebbe ucciso tutti e che alcune di quelle creature resistenti si sarebbero salvate, ma non avrebbero mai capito cosa fosse successo. Magari avrebbero trovato le tracce dei topi ma difficilmente li avrebbero collegati ad un abitante delle profondità. Avrebbero pensato che vagando per le torri avessero trovato qualcosa e che tentassero di portarli nella loro tana ma che avessero perso la presa provocando una piccola strage di nani, o qualcosa di simile. I barbuti avrebbero passato il tempo cercando di disinfestare, inutilmente, le torri e le gallerie sotterranee dai ratti. Sorrise e si allontanò in fretta sotto il nevischio incessante, dirigendosi a est verso il fiume Enir.

 


	2. Capitolo II

 

Il percorso tra le montagne richiedeva una grande agilità, una qualità che Raisskel aveva in abbondanza. Dopo essersi allontanato a sufficienza e aver trovato un piccolo anfratto, decise di fermarsi per esaminare gli altri due oggetti di cui si era impadronito alla torre e contemplare meglio l'anello. Per prima cosa si dedicò alla falce in miniatura; era un'arma che poteva avere molteplici utilizzi, dallo sgozzare al disarmare. Se la rigirò tra le mani, studiando con attenzione la lama e gli intarsi dell'impugnatura, fino a individuare una runa arcana che riconobbe senza eccessive difficoltà: il linguaggio arcano era uguale per tutti i popoli.

 _Gelo. Adoro gli incanti elementali._ Quell'arma avrebbe inflitto ferite non solo grazie alla lama affilata, ma anche per merito della runa del gelo incisa su di essa. Avrebbe provocato ustioni da congelamento verso chiunque avesse ferito e a ogni, seppur minimo, contatto con la lama: un incantesimo semplice ma sempre più che funzionale. La spostò da una parte ed estrasse gli stivali di pelle scura; non sembrava avessero nulla di particolare, non c'erano rune di sorta su di essi. Li posizionò davanti alle gambe e li esaminò con i suoi poteri. Anche questi non erano male, gli avrebbero permesso di muoversi silenziosamente senza che dovesse fare attenzione. Non gli sarebbero serviti a molto, lui non era un umano o uno di quei goffi esseri barbuti che solo respirando producevano un gran fracasso, ma non poteva certo lamentarsi. Se li infilò lasciando i bendaggi con cui si era fasciato i piedi poche ore prima. Erano comodi e sembrava di non indossare nulla. Una volta calzati si adattarono ai suoi piedi come se fossero fatti su misura per lui.

 _Magnifico. Se avessi avuto più tempo vi avrei ringraziato meglio._ Ma l'oggetto migliore era quel piccolo anello, quello gli avrebbe concesso molti vantaggi nel suo viaggio in mezzo agli uomini: gli avrebbe permesso di non essere visto neppure sotto il sole. Era stato un vero colpo di fortuna trovarlo abbandonato in quella cassapanca di metallo.

Prese un altro pezzo di carne dal suo tascapane e, dopo averlo mangiato velocemente, si mise in marcia sotto la pioggia ghiacciata che ormai si era tramutata in neve. Osservò interessato quella nuova perturbazione, prima di mettersi in marcia; aveva studiato a fondo tutti i testi che era riuscito a trovare sulla superficie, quindi sapeva cos'avrebbe potuto trovare e la cosa non lo turbava. L'unica cosa che lo infastidiva era non solo il terreno ora più scivoloso, ma anche le sue orme impresse nella coltre candida che continuava a depositarsi incessante.

 _Magari cancellerà le mie tracce alla stessa velocità con cui le sta marcando._ Si voltò verso nord guardando verso il basso, cercando di scorgere il baluardo che si era lasciato alle spalle e riuscì a distinguerlo senza difficoltà. Gli sembrò di scorgere alcune luci nella torre sinistra ma non poteva esserne certo: tutto il riverbero che produceva quella cortina bianca lo infastidiva, irritandogli le pupille sensibili. _Mi dovrò abituare anche a questo. Prima mi adatto alla luce meglio sarà._

  
  


Aveva superato da poco la vetta quando l'alba sorse grigia dietro le nubi. Il cielo era tutto dello stesso colore cupo, ma per il momento la neve aveva smesso di cadere. Solo il vento sembrava inarrestabile. 

Iniziò a discendere lungo il ghiacciaio, sperando di non provocare smottamenti di alcun genere; l'ultimo strato di neve era soffice e lui vi affondava fino alle ginocchia, non doveva essere molto stabile. Il respiro gli usciva dal naso e dalla bocca in piccole nuvolette di condensa, era stanco e le gambe facevano fatica a sostenerlo. Le ginocchia gli cedevano spesso ma doveva allontanarsi dal ghiacciaio, prima di cercare un riparo dove poter passare alcune ore in meditazione e riposarsi.

Il riverbero della luce iniziò a diventare sempre più fastidioso e Raisskel estrasse una lunga striscia di tessuto nero dalla sua borsa, usandola per coprirsi gli occhi e annodandola dietro la nuca. Non sarebbe ricorso alla pozione, non poteva iniziare a usarla subito, specie in un giorno in cui il sole era celato dietro una spessa coltre di nubi, altrimenti sotto un cielo terso correva il rischio che non funzionasse. Doveva resistere il più a lungo possibile, se fosse riuscito ad adattarsi senza dover ricorrere ad essa sarebbe stato meglio, ma non lo riteneva plausibile.

Stremato dalla marcia e infastidito dal riverbero della neve, perse l'equilibrio mentre era assorto nei suoi pensieri. Rotolò per una decina di metri lungo il ghiacciaio, fino ad arrivare ad un mucchio di detriti che arrestò la sua caduta in modo tutt'altro che piacevole. Riuscì a rimettersi in piedi digrignando i denti, la spalla sinistra gli doleva a causa dell'impatto.

«Verw arlor kinver!» La sua bestemmia riecheggiò tra le cime innevate prima che potesse riflettere su quanto stava facendo. Trattenne il respiro osservando l'ammasso di neve che lo sovrastava per alcuni minuti in totale silenzio, ascoltando la eco dissolversi tra le pareti rocciose, ma non successe nulla. Controllò di avere ancora i suoi oggetti addosso, ma non fu così. Il mantello era riuscito a trascinarselo dietro ed ora era inzuppato, e intravide il tascapane ad alcuni metri di distanza sulla neve. Borbottando tra sé fu costretto a salire per recuperarlo, sperando che non si fosse rotto nulla. Dette una rapida occhiata al suo interno ma tutto era a posto. La spada corta era ancora assicurata al fianco, mentre il falcetto era sparito da qualche parte nella neve. Inspirò profondamente per mantenere il controllo e non mettersi ad imprecare una seconda volta, si concentrò sulle pulsazioni dell'incantesimo che impregnava l'arma. Lo individuò un paio di metri più in basso del tascapane. Dopo averlo recuperato iniziò a scendere nella ghiaia, indeciso se preferiva il pietrisco o il ghiaccio che si era lasciato alle spalle. I vestiti erano fradici e incrostati di ghiaccio, non aveva freddo, non poteva provarlo ma non vedeva l'ora di trovare un riparo e accendere un fuoco per asciugarsi.

 _Devo riposarmi o finisce male._ Mentre scendeva osservava con attenzione le rocce che lo circondavano, individuando una caverna, il cui ingresso era parzialmente coperto di pietrisco e neve. Quando fu arrivato davanti all'entrata tese una mano estendendo i suoi poteri all'interno, alla ricerca di energia vitale: qualcosa dormiva nascosto nelle tenebre nelle profondità della grotta, il suo respiro era quieto, non si sarebbe destato. Forse. 

Smosse solo qualche ciottolo al suo passaggio e si sfilò la striscia di tessuto che gli aveva protetto gli occhi. Si guardò attorno con attenzione, grato di quell'oscurità alla ricerca di un punto lontano dall'ingresso e dal tragitto della creatura. Vide una sporgenza rocciosa nella parte più interna della grotta, a tre metri di altezza, abbastanza grande da permettergli di sdraiarsi se lo avesse desiderato. Si arrampicò su di essa con qualche difficoltà a causa della spalla, ma strinse i denti e vi si issò sopra. L'aria in quella caverna era migliore di quella che aveva respirato per tutte quelle: riconosceva l'odore della morte e della carne in putrefazione, mescolato al profumo acre del respiro della bestia.

 _Mi sembra di essere a casa._ Sogghignò ed estrasse la bacchetta d'ossidiana incidendo una runa e fuoco azzurro iniziò a risplendere. Si tolse gli stivali mettendoli dalla parte opposta del fuoco per farli asciugare, felice di averli trovati e indossati; senza di essi l'attraversamento del ghiacciaio non sarebbe stato altrettanto veloce. Si prese un piede massaggiandolo con vigore vicino alle fiamme e poi fece altrettanto con l'altro. Si sfilò i pantaloni e li sistemò per agevolarne l'asciugatura. Tracciò un simbolo di protezione e di occultamento sul suo rifugio, anche se la creatura dormiva era meglio essere prudenti. Non aveva neppure la forza di mangiare incrociò le gambe e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, cadendo subito in meditazione.

 

_Osservava con attenzione la biblioteca del suo padrone. L'odore della polvere e dei libri gli era sempre piaciuta quasi come l'odore del sangue. Quello che non poteva sopportare era l'odore di Yersuly._

Non può impedirmi di venire qui, non importa quanto tempo trascorrerò nella sala delle torture se mi scopre: vorrà dire che avrò più tempo per ripetere gli incantesimi che ho imparato. _Tese le orecchie alla ricerca di un qualunque suono gli indicasse delle presenze ostili fuori dalla stanza, ma tutto nel palazzo taceva. Si diresse verso il libro che aveva iniziato poco tempo prima e trovò subito il segno. Prese il plico di pergamene che aveva recuperato e rilegato da solo, iniziando a ricopiare il testo su di esso alla debole luce scarlatta di un cristallo._

_Perdeva sempre la cognizione del tempo quando studiava e si rese conto di essersi attardato fin troppo. Rimise a posto il libro e nascose sotto gli indumenti il piccolo diario. Si avvicinò alla porta senza sentire nulla e uscì richiudendola a chiave, dirigendosi in tutta fretta verso i suoi alloggi. I suoi passi non producevano alcun rumore nei corridoi buoi e silenziosi del palazzo._

_Appena entrato nascose il diario sotto una pietra mobile coperta dal baule dei suoi vestiti e sistemò tutto come sempre prima di mettersi a dormire, anche se sapeva che la quiete sarebbe durata poco._

 

_«Sei entrato ancora nella mia biblioteca?!» Yersuly lo afferrò per la maglia sbattendolo contro la parete, lo svegliava così quasi tutte le mattine._

_«No mio signore» rispose meccanicamente, cercando si riprendersi dal colpo. Sapeva bene che l'olfatto del nobile non era sensibile quanto il suo._

_«Menti! Io lo so»._

Tu non sai un cazzo, dannato idiota. Non sai nemmeno cosa ci sia in mezzo a quei libri, sei talmente ignorante che non riusciresti neppure a capire da che parte di leggono. _Pensò tra sé mantenendo lo sguardo più vacuo possibile, non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di vederlo spaventato. «No mio signore, io non ho fatto nulla. Mi avete fatto lavorare talmente tanto che appena sono entrato nel mio alloggio sono crollato». Gli occhi di Yersuly si ridussero a fessure, aveva paura di lui e questo Raisskel lo sapeva. Cercava in tutti i modi di piegarlo, di romperlo e ridurlo come gli altri servi del palazzo: uno spettro ubbidiente, quasi uno zombie, ma con lui non ci riusciva nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi. Neppure Lureth, il carceriere, era stato capace di penetrare le difese che il ragazzo aveva intessuto per proteggere la sua mente. Aveva urlato solo la prima settimana nella sala delle torture, poi non aveva più emesso neppure un lamento. Lureth iniziava a spaventarsi quando il suo signore lo conduceva da lui per punirlo per qualcosa. Raisskel gli piaceva, apprezzava la sua resistenza, quello che non gli piaceva era ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere se il ragazzo fosso riuscito a ribellarsi._

_«Prima o poi ti coglierò sul fatto e allora implorerai come non hai mai fatto in vita tua!» il nobile lo lasciò cadere per terra e uscì dalla stanza angusta del ragazzo._

E come credi di fare vecchio bastardo? L'ultima volta che hai fatto mettere una trappola sulla serratura io sono riuscito a disinnescarla e riarmarla appena sono uscito. Tu invece te ne sei dimenticato e sei stato avvelenato dal tuo stesso ago, rischiando la vita. Ringrazia che avevi anche l'antidoto. Se solo fossi stato abbastanza furbo da farlo sparire o sostituirlo con qualcos'altro... _Scosse la testa e uscì dalla stanza dirigendosi verso i bagni comuni della servitù: un altro giorno di schiavismo iniziava nelle tenebre del palazzo di Yersuly._

 

Quando Raisskel si svegliò scosse la testa ricordando quei giorni lontani. Capitava, quando fosse particolarmente stremato, di ripercorre con la meditazione ciò che era stato. Prese il tascapane ed estrasse il plico di pergamene che ora era diventato un libro di incantesimi a tutti gli effetti. Lo aveva rilegato al meglio, con una pelle verde e scagliosa appartenente ad una belva che aveva ucciso personalmente. Aveva fatto un lavoro di precisione prelevando la pelle direttamente dalla testa del rettile; sulla parte frontale del volume si trovavano i due occhi gialli della creatura, ancora vivi e vigili grazie ai suoi incantesimi. Lungo i bordi, nella parte inferiore del libro, a circondare e proteggere le pagine, vi erano le zanne uncinate del rettile: era come se il libro in realtà fosse nascosto tra le sue fauci. Solo lui poteva aprirlo, chiunque altro avesse tentato avrebbe fatto una fine molto dolorosa. Accarezzò la parte centrale della copertina, proprio tra occhi della creatura che fremette di piacere: amava il tocco del suo padrone. Aprì il volume appoggiandolo alle gambe e iniziò a rileggerlo come faceva ogni volta che poteva. Era fiero del suo lavoro. Le parole erano scritte ordinatamente sulle pagine, tracciate con inchiostro nero all'inizio e tipi diversi di sangue dopo il primo quarto.

 _Spero di aggiungere nuove pagine al libro_. Finito di rileggere alcune parti lo richiuse, risistemandolo al sicuro nel tascapane. Poi prese alcuni pezzi di carne e li mangiò con avidità, spolpando con molta perizia l'osso che ancora vi era attaccato, spezzandolo e divorandone il midollo. Lanciò ciò che restava nella grotta, un osso in più non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, poi prese la sua borraccia e bevve alcuni sorsi di un infuso che si era preparato per il viaggio. Aveva un paio di sacchetti di erbe, funghi e insetti essiccati per continuare a prepararselo, lo avrebbe aiutato nel suo cammino sotto il sole senza dover ricorrere alla pozione vera e propria e avrebbe reso più sopportabile l'odore di quel mondo luminoso. Aveva un gusto molto intenso e acre, ricordava l'odore dell'acqua stagnante delle paludi.

Infine controllò che i suoi vestiti fossero asciutti, o che almeno non fossero più simili a delle spugne, e li indossò. Spense il fuco cercando di eliminare le tracce del suo incantesimo. 

Dopo essersi accertato che la bestia dormisse ancora e che non si fosse accorta dell'intrusione nella sua tana, scese dal rifugio e tornò all'esterno.

Ormai era il crepuscolo e la fascia di tessuto non serviva, prese la mappa per controllare i suoi spostamenti ed estrasse anche una scatoletta si metallo esagonale, con un ago che fluttuava all'interno di un globo incastonato nel mezzo di essa. Appena l'aprì concentrandosi sulla sua destinazione l'ago prese a ruotare fino a fermarsi trovando l'equilibrio. La strada era corretta, doveva solo aggiustare un po' il percorso verso sud est. Prima di mettere via la bussola passò qualche secondo ad ammirarla soddisfatto, l'aveva rubata a Yersuly molti anni prima.

 _Quel vecchio idiota non aveva neppure capito a cosa servisse._ Erano molti gli oggetti che possedeva il suo padrone, ma conosceva solo l'utilizzo di una minima parte di essi. In fondo non gli interessava sapere a cosa servissero, gli importava solo di sfoggiargli con gli “amici” per mostrare loro la quantità di ricchezza da lui posseduta e ciò che si poteva permettere. Ricordò anche il gran numero di pergamene che con il passare del tempo aveva prelevato e che ora conservava in un rotolo di pelle nel tascapane: anche quelle si sarebbero rivelate utili. Tutto quello che si portava dietro, o comunque la maggior parte di esso, lo aveva rubato al suo padrone e la cosa lo rendeva particolarmente felice e soddisfatto.

  
  


Camminò per tutta la notte sotto l'acquazzone, con il rombo dei tuoi e la luce dei fulmini che accompagnava ogni suo passo.

Verso metà mattina il cielo si schiarì liberandosi delle nubi. Raisskel proseguì per qualche ora, sforzandosi di andare avanti adattandosi alla luce aiutandosi con un po' di infuso e la fascia scura, ma quando l'emicrania divenne insopportabile fu costretto a fermare la sua avanzata.

Trovò una caverna e come sempre verificò che fosse deserta, poi cercò un luogo riparato e sistemò il suo campo.

 _Meglio la pioggia di questo orrido sole accecante._ Imprecò a denti stretti. Inspirò profondamente e prese la sua posa abituale per la mediazione e si assopì.

Fu svegliato di soprassalto prima che avesse concluso il suo tempo, alcune voci riecheggiavano nella caverna portate alle sue orecchie da una crepa nella parete accanto a lui che non aveva notato al suo arrivo. Non impiegò molto a capire di cosa si trattasse.

_Nani._

«Faccio fatica a credere che sia successo» disse il primo.

«Ancora? Fattene una ragione» gli rispose uno dei suoi compagni.

«Di cosa state parlando?» chiese un altro perplesso.

«È vero, voi non eravate ad Athorn y'vesorm. Una sera in una delle locande c'è stata una strage». A parlare fu quello che aveva risposto in malo modo al primo «I superstiti, due per l'esattezza, hanno detto di aver visto un enorme nube nera sollevarsi dal centro della stanza annientando tutti».

«Per il martello di Naldain! Com'è potuto accadere?» chiese una quarta voce.

«Non lo sappiamo. Hanno ipotizzato che uno dei nostri compagni avesse trovato una fiala nella fortezza ormai abbandonata, se la sia messa intasca -magari per mostrarla a qualche sacerdote- poi se la sia dimenticata e sia andato a bere».

«Poi che avrebbe fatto scusa? Preso dalla disperazione per aver perso a dadi ha preso tutto quello che aveva in tasca scagliandolo per terra?» chiese ironico il primo.

«Forse»

«Smettila Bofkim! Ti dico che per me è entrato qualcuno! Voleva ucciderci tutti!»

«Quella fiala non era abbastanza grande per farlo! Se si fosse trattato di un attacco non credi che avrebbero fatto qualcosa di più letale?» gli rispose Bofkim di rimando.

«Deve essere stato una sorta di esperimento. Forse i demoni stanno marciando su di noi!» Raisskel sentì un colpo secco di lamiera, probabilmente il primo era stato colpito dal compagno sull'elmo o sulla corazza.

«Smettila di dire stupidaggini! I Necros non sono più un problema, il clan degli Ironbuckler li tiene d'occhio. Da quel che si dice sembra che si siano messi tranquilli, si stanno facendo andar bene i loro fetidi buchi».

«In fondo è anche un peccato» Raisskel non poteva vederli, ma immaginò che gli altri tre nani si fossero messi a fissare sconvolti quello che aveva appena parlato. «Non guardatemi in quel modo! Parlo delle ricchezze che hanno nei loro territori. Vi immaginate quante miniere di gemme, minerali o metalli possiedono?» dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio lì sentì riprendere il cammino.

«A questo non avevo pensato, ma comunque quelle ricchezze saranno corrotte. Ci vorrebbe un esercito di chierici per purificare le loro città…» li ascoltò allontanarsi, non sapendo se essere divertito o furioso.

 _Dannati nani. Se non fosse per loro potrei girare comodamente nel sottosuolo, anche se forse con questo…_ Sfiorò la sottile fascetta d'argento attorno al suo dito e scosse la testa. _No, devo adattarmi e non posso rischiare di imbattermi nelle loro città. Senza contare che non ho le mappe delle gallerie, meglio l'esterno, purtroppo è più sicuro._ Sospirò e tornò ad immergersi nella sua meditazione, aveva bisogno di tutte le sue forze per proseguire la sua ricerca e potersi muovere liberamente.

 


	3. Capitolo III

 

Quello che sulla mappa era stato segnato come un fiume in verità era poco più di un ruscello. Raisskel lo fissò per qualche istante non sapendo cosa pensare, i fiumi sotterranei a cui era abituato erano completamente differenti. Estrasse la bussola temendo di aver sbagliato direzione. L'ago dell'artefatto iniziò a ruotare su se stesso in senso antiorario. _A quanto pare è il luogo esatto._ Appoggiò anche la mano destra sulla bussola e cambiò destinazione d'interesse: l'ago si fermò e iniziò a oscillare mentre Raisskel visualizzava il nome delle paludi in cui doveva andare. Quando aprì gli occhi l'ago era puntato a sud e sembrava seguire senza esitazioni il fiumiciattolo. Sospirò e rimise l'artefatto nella borsa iniziando a scendere costeggiando il corso d'acqua.

La discesa non fu delle più semplici, enormi blocchi di roccia impedivano uno spostamento agevole e l'acqua scavava profonde voragini nella montagna, cadendo poi da pareti a picco, formando cascate e piccoli laghi dove andava ad accumularsi, rallentando la sua corsa prima di riprendere la discesa. In uno di questi laghetti Raisskel si fermò per riempire una borraccia, al campo successivo avrebbe dovuto rifarsi l'infuso: ne stava bevendo molto. Sullo specchio d'acqua vi era il riflesso di un enorme disco argenteo e il viandante, per la prima volta, sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo notturno sgombro dalle nubi. La luna bianca sorgeva quasi piena sopra di lui mentre a oriente, dietro le vette innevate, ne stava sorgendo una seconda blu anche se questa era poco più di una falce.

 _Sembra la lama dell'arma che ho trovato dai nani._ Si ritrovò a fissare le due lune, rapito. La luce da loro emanata era tutt'altro che fastidiosa, anche se Raisskel avrebbe preferito che quella bianca non splendesse tanto, si sarebbe accontentato di quella blu, ma non poteva scegliere lui. Il cielo notturno era costellato da numerosi puntini luminosi che non lasciavano mai le tenebre senza un minimo di luce. Scosse la testa irritato, l'unico luogo in cui poteva trovare vere tenebre era nelle caverne che costellavano le montagne. Riprese il suo cammino desideroso di immergersi nella confortevole oscurità di qualche antro ma era troppo presto, avrebbe avuto ancora molte ore di buio davanti, anche se con quelle due lune e tutte le stelle non si poteva parlare veramente di buio, ma in fondo quella presenza non gli dispiaceva.

Marciava cercando di mantenere un'andatura costante anche se risultava sempre più difficile. Quello che all'inizio era solo un esiguo ruscello ora si era unito ad altri corsi d'acqua, raggiungendo dimensioni notevoli. Si ritrovò a dover discendere lungo l'ennesima parete rocciosa dalla cui base proveniva il basso rombo dell'acqua che impattava se stessa. Non poteva scorgere ciò che si trovava al di sotto, specie nei pressi della cascata per colpa della grande nube di vapore acqueo che si formava contro la superficie. Questo specchio d'acqua era molto più vasto di quelli che aveva incontrato fino a quel momento. Mentre scendeva non osava guardare verso il basso, la roccia era troppo scivolosa e ricoperta di muschio per potersi permettere la minima distrazione. Appena ebbe toccato terra con un piede, il vento riprese a soffiare più forte, portando con se l'odore gelido delle vette ormai molto lontane.

Raisskel costeggiò il lago, aveva un diametro di almeno un centinaio di metri, e iniziò a percorrerlo alla ricerca del nuovo fiume che lo avrebbe condotto a sud, ma si ritrovò ad averne percorso la circonferenza senza aver visto nulla. Tornò a concentrarsi sulle acque scure dello specchio d'acqua e allora capì cos'era successo.

 _Si è spostato nel sottosuolo, piacerebbe farlo anche a me._ Sospirò e riprese la bussola sarebbe stato costretto a fare ricorso a quella per un po', dato che il fiume non era più utilizzabile come sistema d'orientamento.

Si fermò in riva al lago per una breve pausa, prendendo uno degli ultimi pezzi di carne che aveva a disposizione. _A breve dovrò anche andare a caccia. Spero solo che durino almeno fino alla palude, una volta lì non avrò difficoltà a cercare qualcosa di commestibile. E poi sono stufo di carne cruda._ Esasperato, lanciò l'osso alle sue spalle nel lago e rimase immobile in silenzio per alcuni minuti, fissando l'orizzonte. Le montagne nere continuavano a profilarsi nell'oscurità che ormai assumeva sfumature azzurre verso oriente. Alle sue spalle l'acqua si increspava producendo sottili onde che stonavano con il moto che aveva prodotto fino a poco prima, Raisskel, senza riflettere, si allontanò dalla riva con un balzo. Fu veloce ma non abbastanza, qualcosa di lungo e viscido aveva cercato di afferrarlo ma era solo riuscito a ferirlo di striscio. Sfoderò la spada corta e il falcetto e si voltò cercando di capire cosa fosse successo, incazzato sia per non essersene accorto che per essersi lasciato colpire in quel modo. Alcuni tentacoli uncinati fuoriuscivano dal l'acqua agitandosi, frustrati per non essere riusciti a raggiungere la preda, poi tornarono a sprofondare nelle gelide acque del lago. Raisskel, a distanza di sicurezza, appoggiò le armi a terra, si sfilò gli stivali e il tascapane poi riprendendo le armi si avvicinò per la seconda volta al lago. Prese un ciottolo e ve lo lanciò, sperando fosse sufficiente per destare l'interesse della creatura affamata. I tentacoli ritornarono a protrarsi nella sua direzione, ma questa volta fu più rapido e ne tagliò uno con un colpo del falcetto. La creatura emise un sibilo acuto che risuonò tra le montagne, poi tornò a immergersi. Raisskel afferrò il tentacolo e osservò interessato l'artiglio per capire se fosse avvelenato o meno. _Direi proprio di no. Tanto meglio per me._

La creatura non l'aveva presa bene e tornò all'attacco cercando di colpirlo, mentre il moncherino si agitava frenetico, schizzando liquido verde e acqua. Uno dei tentacoli riuscì ad afferrarlo alla caviglia e il Dymordra si trovò per terra e dopo aver battuto la testa su una roccia, poi venne trascinato nelle profondità del lago. L'impatto con l'acqua gelida lo fece riprendere dall'intontimento della botta.

La creatura aveva un corpo tozzo e una bocca che sembrava essere larga almeno quanto lui, piena di denti seghettati, con piccoli tentacoli più piccoli e sottili che si agitavano su tutto il suo corpo. Lo trascinò verso le fauci dopo avergli immobilizzargli le braccia. Raisskel lo lasciò fare ma quando fu abbastanza vicino, ruotò la falce tranciando il tentacolo che gli imprigionava l'arto conficcandogli poi la lama in mezzo agli occhi scuri. Sulla superficie della pelle, dove la falce affondava, era comparsa una grande macchia bianca simile a del ghiaccio. Il dolore inflitto fu tale che lasciò la presa, ma Raisskel non aveva nessuna voglia di fermarsi, rimase ancorato alla bestia grazie alla falce e iniziò a tempestarla di colpi con la spada corta. Massacrò gli occhi e recise molti pezzi di carne mentre la creatura cercava inutilmente di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.

Quando riemerse dal lago, accanto al Dymordra c'era una grande quantità di brandelli di carne e il corpo devastato della bestia che lo aveva scambiato per un pasto facile.

Si issò sulla riva respirando affannosamente e tossendo per liberarsi dell'acqua che gli era andata di traverso: si era lasciato trasportare dall'enfasi ed era rimasto immerso a lungo. Lui non era né un necromante né tanto meno un Lich in fondo, praticava la necromanzia non era a quei livelli e il suo corpo aveva ancora bisogno di elementi essenziali anche se in quantità minore rispetto agli altri esseri viventi.

Abbandonò la spada corta e prese uno dei pezzi di carne che galleggiavano, lo annusò e provò a dargli un piccolo morso.

 _Non male._ Prese alcune parti della bestia prima di tornare verso i suoi averi e li mise nel tascapane avvolti in un lembo di pelle, insieme al resto della carne. Rinfoderò la spada corta e rimase a contemplare il falcetto. _Un'ottima arma_. Se la rinfilò nella cintura assieme al tascapane e riprese la marcia dopo aver indossato gli stivali.

Quell'intermezzo lo aveva reso di ottimo umore, la ferita alla schiena non la sentiva più, tanto era soddisfatto della carneficina che era riuscito a compiere. _Avevo proprio bisogno di una distrazione, questa marcia forzata stava diventando stancante._

Poco prima del sorgere del sole gli alberi iniziarono a farsi nuovamente rigogliosi, non più cespugli e muschi. Le piante adesso lo avrebbero aiutato a sopportare la luce del sole. Si legò la striscia di tessuti sugli occhi e decise di camminare finché ne avesse avuto la forza. Riuscì a proseguire la marcia anche mentre il sole era a picco sulla sua testa, bevendo di tanto in tanto l'infuso. Si fermò solo nel primo pomeriggio, proprio mentre il cielo si rannuvolava e il vento riprendeva a soffiare tra gli alberi sollevando nuvole di aghi di pino e rametti. Anche se il sole lo infastidiva meno era comunque stremato.

Con la spada corta si procurò alcuni rami sottili e secchi: voleva accendere un fuoco vero, sentire l'odore della legna che bruciava. _Immaginerò che siano le case degli uomini ad ardere._

I suoi occhi sensibili avevano visto una piccola nicchia mentre raccoglieva la legna e vi si diresse subito senza esitazione. Era profonda solo un paio di metri, formata probabilmente da una frana non molto antica. Era composta da una lunga lastra di roccia che si era disposta diagonalmente contro la parete, ma se la fece andare bene. Dispose la legna su alcune rocce e con una sola parola accese il fuoco. Tornò a prendere altra legna per mantenerlo vivo abbastanza a lungo, poi iniziò ad accumulare gli spiedi prima di infilzarvi la carne e metterla a cuocere sul fuoco.

_Basta carne cruda, almeno per un po'._

Mentre il cibo si cuoceva riprese la mappa e la bussola, proprio quando un nuovo acquazzone gelato si riversò all'esterno del rifugio. La bussola gli indicò di essere ancora sulla strada giusta e sperò non mancasse molto alla palude. Dopo che ebbe concluso il suo pasto e il ritiro meditativo, il temporale continuava ad imperversare senza tregua. Il fuoco si stava spegnendo anche a causa dell'acqua che vi precipitava, allagando la roccia su cui lo aveva acceso. Sbuffando estrasse la bacchetta d'ossidiana e con un semplice tocco il fuoco da rosso divenne azzurro, cessando di aver bisogno di legna per ardere. Raisskel osservò irritato il muro d'acqua che sembrava essersi trovato di fronte, se non fosse stato per la roccia su cui era seduto, si sarebbe trovato immerso nel fango. La pioggia cadeva talmente violenta che le piccole goccioline che rimbalzavano a contatto con il terreno producevano una foschia umida che penetrava fin dentro alle ossa.

 _Non ho nessuna intenzione di nuotare fino alla palude._ Scosse la testa e si dedicò a pulire le armi che aveva usato nello scontro alcune ore prima, poi passò un po' di tempo studiare il suo libro d'incantesimi e la mappa su cui erano tracciate le sue mete. L'unica facilmente raggiungibile era la prima, anche se ciò che vi cercava non era altrettanto semplice da trovare. Aveva letto alcune leggende su quella creatura e, da quel che aveva capito, non amava incontrare umani, lui quindi avrebbe fatto il triplo della fatica. Ma non si sarebbe arreso per così poco.

 _Questo primo componente rivelerà la mia presenza sulla superficie, i chierici non possono non avvertire il mio “crimine” -crimine per loro, non certo per me- e mi metteranno alle calcagna i Kothar Fintir, gli sterminatori di demoni._ Pensò irritato. I Dymordra temevano poche cose e gli sterminatori erano una di quelle poche. Deglutì a vuoto una volta poi scosse la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli pallidi che gli arrivavano poco al di sotto delle spalle.

 _Mi servirà un amuleto di occultamento che non trasudi di energia negativa o sarà come se non indossassi nulla._ «Maledizione! Dove accidenti potrei trovare un oggetto simile?» la sua voce era gelida, forse più fredda del ghiacciaio che aveva attraversato pochi giorni prima. _Dovrò rimandare per cercare un amuleto?_ scosse la testa «Mai! Che mi vengano a cercare! Li farò correre per un bel po'». Sogghignò, ma non era convinto, non del tutto almeno.

Passò il resto della notte ad aspettare che smettesse di piovere, o che almeno ne calasse l'intensità. Approfittò di quella pausa forzata per rifare il suo infuso e raccogliere nuova acqua per il viaggio, consumando un altro po' della carne che aveva cotto, non poteva fare molte altre cose. I suoi poteri non avevano nulla a che fare con gli elementi naturali e anche se così non fosse stato, non avrebbe mai osato esporsi a quel modo, una simile manipolazione si sarebbe fatta sentire per miglia. Non era come un banale fuocherello magico o il disinnesco di una trappola e una piccola maledizione su una fialetta, quelli erano incantesimi comuni. Per quanto Kothar Fintir, e chi li comandava, desiderassero bandire le tenebre dal loro mondo, anche tra elfi, nani e uomini c'era chi praticava le arti oscure e questo loro non avrebbero potuto impedirlo.

_Potrei cercare un necromante…_

Solo verso l'alba la tempesta calò la sua violenza permettendo a Raisskel di rimettersi in marcia, muovendosi sul terreno fangoso e sotto una sottile pioggerellina fastidiosa, ma non se ne lamentò, meglio la pioggia del sole a picco.

***

Dall'alto di un'altura, Raisskel osservava le cime degli alti alberi che si stagliavano nella nebbia. Aveva capito di essere vicino alla palude un paio di giorni prima quando il vento aveva iniziato a soffiare da sud portandosi dietro l'odore mefitico della valle. Una serie di fiumi scendevano dalla catene montuosa che aveva appena attraversato, raggruppandosi e convergendo verso la valle ai suoi piedi. La palude di Dar'en sembrava quasi abbracciare per intero la catena montuosa dei Leriss, circondandola come una sorta di recinto. Era ricca di vita e di energia ma anche di morte e pericolo. Il vento non aveva portato solo gli odori mefitici del luogo, ma anche urla di agonia e sofferenza. Difficilmente gli abitanti di Dar'en gli sarebbero andati in contro, non il più intelligenti almeno. O così pensava. Dalla sommità dell'altura studiò con attenzione quanto gli si trovava dinnanzi, cercando luoghi abitati o da umani o da alcune minoranze. Dai suoi studi aveva appreso che gli umani erano i più adattabili quindi immaginava si trovassero con facilità in tutti i territori che avrebbe dovuto esplorare.

 _Avrei proprio voglia di carne umana._ Pensò appena ebbe individuato un villaggio in una zona centrale della palude in linea con la sua discesa, anche se era spostato leggermente verso ovest. _Magari ne troverò uno di quelli piccoli, dovrebbero esserci abituati alle sparizioni in fondo, la mancanza di uno non provocherà una caccia._ Iniziò a scendere dalla collina, sforzandosi di penetrare la fitta cortina di nebbia che trasudava dal terreno, scorgendo a malapena alcuni fuochi. Accelerò il passo, voleva essere all'interno della palude prima del sorgere del sole.

_Se non ricordo male la palude è nata dopo la nostra ultima guerra, deve essere per questo che emana un energia tanto piacevole._


	4. Capitolo IV

Prima di raggiungere la palude, gli alberi della foresta erano spariti. Non vi era stato un cambiamento graduale della flora, la tipologia di alberi non era mutata mentre ci si avvicinava a Dar'en. Davanti al viaggiatore ora si estendeva solo una lunga distesa di erba secca che si interrompeva appena iniziava la palude, almeno così immaginava il Dyamordra dato che la nebbia gli impediva di scorgere i confini della palude. 

Durante la discesa, Raisskel, affondò un piede nella melma prima ancora di entrare nella nebbia.

 

Avanzava mantenendo il passo più leggero possibile, non tanto per non provocare rumori quanto per non affondare nel fango. Aveva individuato una sottile striscia di terreno, in apparenza più solida, che si estendeva in mezzo agli acquitrini e aveva iniziato a percorrere quella via. L'aria era satura di odori e umidità e gli insetti si spostavano in sciami quasi travolgendolo, alcuni di essi erano più grandi della mano del viaggiatore. Dopo un primo momento di curiosità e di fame, gli questi primi abitanti della palude decisero di tenersi alla larga da lui: i Dymordra non avevano un odore invitante per loro, ma alcuni di quelli più grandi, gli si posarono sulla testa o sulle spalle chiedendogli un passaggio lungo l'acquitrino, come se lo riconoscessero come parte di quel luogo.

Nel tragitto all'interno della palude non risentì minimamente della luce del sole, era come trovarsi nel sottosuolo l'unica differenza era che ne avvertiva la presenza sopra la cima degli alberi.

La prima pausa all'interno di Dar'en la fece tra le radici nodose di un albero morente, trovatosi su un terreno relativamente asciutto. Raccolse alcuni funghi che crescevano attorno al tronco, aveva notato alcuni buchi circolari e nessun animale morto sotto di essi, quindi potevano andare bene anche per lui. Mangiò i funghi soddisfatto, anche se amava la carne, e ne aveva bisogno, ogni tanto non disdegnava variare un po' il pasto. Sistemandosi nel rifugio tracciò una protezione attorno ad esso, per evitare intrusioni o avvistamenti: per chi gli fosse passato accanto, avrebbe visto solo un albero dal tronco cavo e non il suo inquilino in meditazione. Gli insetti continuavano a ronzare attorno al suo rifugio come se volessero fare la guardia, o più semplicemente, pensò Raisskel, volevano tenerlo sotto controllo per vedere se con il tempo il suo sapore sarebbe migliorato.

«Mi spiace per voi ma io non sono commestibile». Li osservò ronzare per un po', ma l'incantesimo li avrebbe tenuti alla larga e sprofondò tranquillo nel suo stato meditativo.

 

_Aveva trovato una mappa nella biblioteca di Yersuly, rappresentava la superficie con le sue città e i luoghi principali che erano stati conquistati o forse, più semplicemente, copie di mappe esistenti. Era piuttosto dettagliata, i loro cartografi avevano fatto un eccellente lavoro._

Potrebbe tornare utile prima o poi. Chissà se quel grassone sa di averla _. Affascinato dalle sottili linee scure, si perse nel mondo della superficie. Lesse di cose che non aveva mai neppure sentito parlare, termini che lui non capiva dato che nel sottosuolo non esistevano._ Il “mare” _pensò_ deve essere una sorta di enorme lago di cui non si riusce a scorgere la fine _._ Per queste “foreste” invece non saprei proprio. _Dai simboli con cui era rappresentata gli sembrava di riconoscere dei funghi, o qualcosa di molto simile._ Funghi giganti come a Tiah-pool? O magari è qualcosa di completamente diverso _. Rimase assorto in quel mondo più tempo del solito e si rese conto, troppo tardi, che stava arrivando qualcuno dal corridoio._

_Si mosse in fretta. Rimise la mappa a posto e nascose il suo diario in uno spazio dietro una delle librerie, poi afferrò il primo volume di storia che vide e lo sistemò sul tavolo accanto alla luce rossa. Si era appena seduto facendo finta di leggere quando la porta si spalancò e questa volta Yersuly lo colse in fallo._

_«Ma bene! Guarda chi abbiamo qui...» Raisskel non si scompose, sollevò con calma lo sguardo e sorrise al suo padrone scoprendo le zanne candide. Yersuly s'infuriò davanti a tanta arroganza, Colpì il ragazzo con un pugno, scaraventandolo sul pavimento lontano dalla scrivania. «Adesso t'insegnerò come stare al tuo posto una volta per tutte!»_

_«L'importante è crederlo “mio signore”». Il tono derisorio di Raisskel non sfuggì alle orecchie del nobile. Yersuly lo afferrò per la gola, quasi strozzandolo, e lo trascinò lungo il corridoio. La veste porpora del padrone del palazzo ondeggiava sinuosa mentre camminava veloce nel corridoio fiocamente illuminato dai cristalli violacei._

_Dopo aver percorso una lunga rampa di scale a chiocciola che lo condusse alle prigioni, lo scaraventò ai piedi del carceriere. Raisskel tossì un paio di volte cercando di riprendere fiato, girandosi sullo stomaco e tentando di sollevarsi aiutandosi con le mani. Il nobile non glielo lasciò fare, lo colpì con forza al ventre con un calcio, facendolo volare contro la parete. Yersuly era quasi un armadio tanto era grosso e Raisskel poco più di un fastidioso insetto da schiacciare._

_«Puniscilo come si deve Lureth! Che impari a stare al suo posto, una volta per tutte!» si passò una mano tra i capelli grigi spostandoseli all'indietro e uscì in fretta dalla stanza, facendo riecheggiare i suoi pesanti passi nei corridoi. Il carceriere rimase interdetto per alcuni secondi, poi si voltò verso il ragazzo._

_«Continua così e non raggiungerai la maggiore età Raisskel»_

_«Non mi ucciderà» si sollevò a fatica, non rimaneva mai piegato a lungo «Sarebbe un colpo troppo forte per il suo ego. Vuole spezzarmi e uccidermi significherebbe fallire». Osservò gli arti sproporzionatamente lunghi di Lureth e il suo cranio glabro che recava sottili incisioni chiare: una caratteristica di tutti i torturatori. Era molto alto e il suo corpo aveva una colorazione quasi bronzea, come tutti quelli che facevano il suo lavoro e che differiva enormemente dal pallore spettrale dei Dymordra._

_Lureth scosse la testa «È un gioco pericoloso quello che stai facendo»._

_«Tutti i giochi sono pericolosi, o non varrebbe la pena giocare»._

_Il carceriere sghignazzò ma il suo divertimento durò poco: doveva punirlo. Lo guardò preoccupato, il ragazzo sapeva che Lureth temeva per il futuro; se lui si fosse liberato dal giogo della schiavitù, gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare per tutte quelle ore di torture, ma non aveva scelta. Raisskel gli sorrise innocente e al torturatore si gelò il sangue nelle vene._

_«Pensa a fare il tuo lavoro Lureth, io penserò al mio»._

_Lo incatenò a una parete, dopo averlo fatto alzare. Accanto al ragazzo c'erano altri due schiavi, un maschio e una femmina, che gemevano sommessamente. Raisskel li fissò disgustato, lui non avrebbe mai dato quella soddisfazione a Yersuly, gliene aveva date fin troppe._

_Lureth prese una delle fruste, sapevano che il suo signore amava vedere i segni di ciò che aveva inflitto alle sue vittime, tormentando e riaprendo le ferite a sua volta. Capitava molto di frequente che i servitori di Yersuly finissero nei templi e, se ormai erano morti, venivano donati ai Lich e ai loro allievi. Se l'arcanista si fosse sentito generoso, lo avrebbe riportato in vita come zombie e restituito al padrone -obbligandolo ad essere in debito- altrimenti se lo sarebbe tenuto. Nessuno si opponeva ai Lich, neppure i generali. Solo sua eccellenza, Leròn Essarya, poteva parlare loro da pari, ma mai da superiore._

_La frusta sibilò nell'aria un istante prima di colpire la schiena del ragazzo._

_«Prima o poi tornerai come zombie Raisskel». Lui non rispose concentrato sul flusso di sangue tiepido che gli colava lungo la schiena e scivolava lentamente verso il basso, gocciolando sulla pietra incrostata. Non un gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra._

 

Quando aprì gli occhi si ritrovò a fissare lo sguardo penetrante di un insetto. La creatura possedeva una sorta di lungo pungiglione al posto della bocca. La sua pelle era di una strana sfumatura di verde scuro tendente al marrone, si nascondeva alla perfezione nell'ambiente della palude. Sulla schiena aveva due coppie di ali membranose semi trasparenti e sei lunghi arti, dotati ognuno di tre grossi artigli, pendevano dal corpo affusolato. Non fu un bel risveglio per Raisskel, quell'essere aveva uno sguardo intelligente e quel pungiglione non gli piaceva per nulla, in più sembrava sapere esattamente dove fosse nonostante le sue protezioni.

Si mosse lentamente, facendo scivolare le mani dalle ginocchia ai fianchi dove teneva assicurate le armi. Appena sfilò dal fodero la spada corta, l'insetto iniziò a frullare le ali sollevandosi di alcuni centimetri dal suolo. Raisskel scagliò la spada corta verso la creatura, ma questa fu più rapida e volò in altro tra gli alberi. Il Dymordra cambiò posizione mettendosi in ginocchio e cercando di individuarlo attraverso il ronzio prodotto da quelle strane ali, in mezzo a tutti i suoni che lo avvolgevano.

_Credo rimpiangerò molto presto il silenzio delle montagne._ Uscì lentamente dal suo rifugio, la mano libera affondò nel terreno molle facendo fuoriuscire un po' d'acqua dal terremo: sembrava una spugna. Era ormai arrivato alla spada corta quando avvertì qualcosa sopra di lui, non udì alcun suono ma si lasciò guidare dall'istinto: ruotò su se stesso colpendo l'insetto con il piatto del falcetto. L'impatto tra pelle e la lama produsse uno strano sfrigolio, accompagnato da un sibilo doloroso dell'insetto. Ora era sdraiato supino e osservava gli alberi; sapeva che quell'essere sarebbe ritornato. Si mise a sedere voltandosi verso la spada corta, dando le spalle all'albero in cui si era riposato.

Allungò la mano sulla spada, sull'elsa c'era un altro insetto che non sembrava volersi allontanare dall'arma. Raisskel lo fissò irritato, non voleva giocare con quegli animali. Avvicinò la lama della falce alla creatura incidendone la carne: l'insetto si congelò all'istante e cadde per terra con un tonfo umido.

«Un'arma splendida». Pulì la spada sul tessuto dei pantaloni e la rinfoderò. Riprese il tascapane e strappò dei funghi, alcuni li sgranocchiò mentre si allontanava, altri invece li sistemò nella borsa con le altre provviste. Sentiva gli occhi di numerose creature posarsi su di lui, sapeva che l'insetto di poco prima lo stava tenendo sotto controllo - ne avvertiva il ronzio sopra la sua testa - ma per il momento sembrava mantenere le distanze.

_Quell'infido cacciatore ci riproverà prima o poi, ma non diventerò la sua cena; al massimo lui potrebbe diventare la mia._

Mentre avanzava nella nebbia sul suo corpo iniziarono a scorrere sottili rivoli d'acqua, l'umidità di quel luogo aveva qualcosa di asfissiante: l'aria era pesante e sembrava quasi di respirare dell'acqua. Gli odori putridi che vi aleggiavano non gli recavano alcun fastidio, ma la cappa era opprimente anche per lui. Il freddo non lo infastidiva, ma il caldo si.

_Se fossi stato ancora un semplice schiavo non sarei mai riuscito a sopportarlo._ Pensò saltando un canale di acqua stagnante in cui galleggiava il cadavere spolpato di un animale. S _e fossi stato uno schiavo non avrei neppure superato il freddo del ghiacciaio illeso, avrei perso sicuramente alcune dita se non di peggio, e nemmeno sarei riuscito a scalare la parete. La mia è la scelta migliore: non un necromante non un banale Dymordra_. Le sue labbra pallide si sollevarono scoprendo le zanne, compiaciuto da se stesso: aveva in sé i pregi di due categorie sociali senza risentire degli effetti negativi di entrambe.

«L'equilibrio perfetto. Un equilibrio che pochi possono vantare di aver raggiunto». Disse tra sé riprendendo ad avanzare nella melma.

 

Osservò la riva di un gigantesco lago da cui s'innalzavano alti alberi nodosi e contorti. I rami scheletrici si protendevano verso la riva come se volessero afferrare il viaggiatore, ma erano talmente tanti che si aggrovigliavano tra loro, soffocandosi a vicenda. Da qualche tempo gli insetti erano calati, avevano smesso di seguirlo, tranne quello che lo aveva attaccato, ma non ci prestò molta attenzione.

Aveva capito che si trovava davanti ad un lago solo quando uno strano pesce tozzo e dal corpo piuttosto lungo era saltato fuori dall'acqua, raggiungendo un piccolo mammifero acquattato su un ramo che si stava nutrendo. Il pesce lo aveva preso al volo ed era ricaduto producendo un grande schizzo e increspando la superficie erbosa del lago. Raisskel studiò con cura i sottili fili d'erba che crescevano sul terreno, mescolandosi nelle acque. Fece un paio di passi in avanti e sentì il terreno diventare inconsistente. La sua gamba affondò fino a metà tibia, prima di trovare uno strato più solido, ma se non fosse stato per l'altra gamba sarebbe sprofondato e forse non sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi. Quando estrasse il piede vide che vi erano rimaste attaccate cinque sanguisughe e cercavano invano di penetrare la pelle dello stivale. Ne afferrò una con due dita, esercitando una leggera pressione attorno alla bocca e la staccò con un colpo secco. Le fauci dell'animale erano simili a un anello irto di piccoli denti triangolari e al suo interno una strana lingua a forma di ventosa, cosparsa da un'altra serie di denti simili ad aghi sottili. La ributtò nel lago e si liberò delle altre. L'ultima, la più grossa, dimenandosi gli sfuggì di mano e gli si attaccò al palmo. Raisskel la fissò con odio, i suoi occhi azzurri iniziarono a risplendere come fuochi e iniziò ad assimilarne l'energia vitale proprio mentre il parassita succhiò la prima goccia di sangue. La vide staccarsi e cadere a terra senza vita. Gli era sembrato quasi di sentirla emettere un gemito di dolore mentre moriva .

«Il meglio di due caste» così dicendo la schiacciò sotto il piede, facendola scoppiare mentre si portava la ferita alla bocca, pulendo il piccolo cerchio scuro.

Estrasse la bacchetta e sfiorò la ferita con la punta, ci fu un piccolo bagliore azzurro e poi era rimasto solo un segno circolare a ricordargli cos'era successo. _Non ha neppure fatto in tempo ad avvelenarmi._ _Chissà se le sue tossine avrebbero qualche effetto su di me…_ Scosse la testa, non era il momento di fare esperimenti.

Estrasse la bussola e si concentrò sulla sua meta: l'ago, dopo aver ondeggiato un po', puntò proprio nel mezzo del lago. Si guardò attorno valutando con attenzione tutte le possibilità a sua disposizione per attraversare quell'ostacolo melmoso.

_Ho quattro possibilità. La prima è guadarlo ed è la cosa più stupida che potrei fare. Potrei costruire una zattera e attraversarlo, ma richiederebbe troppo tempo e non mi va di lasciare in giro troppi segni del mio passaggio. Costeggiarlo, ma credo che allungherei di molto il mio percorso e chissà nel territorio di cosa potrei entrare. L'ultima possibilità che mi resta è usare gli alberi._ Sollevò lo sguardo osservando la tettoia spessa e contorta che lo sovrastava. _Certo se per caso dovessi cadere non mi divertirei, ma non sono così goffo._ Aveva quasi deciso quando un altro di quegli strani pesci, lungo però più di due metri balzò, fuori dall'acqua trascinando verso il basso un animale che Raisskel non aveva neppure notato. Rimase a fissare il punto in cui aveva visto ricadere la creatura con occhi sbarrati. _Credo che non mi servirebbe cadere per rischiare la pelle._ Sbuffò irritato: gli toccava la via più lunga. Si diresse verso un ramo lungo e resistente ed estrasse dalla borsa l'ascia da battaglia. Con un colpo secco lo tagliò ripulendolo poi con la spada di tutti i rametti e appuntendone un'estremità dopo aver rimesso al sicuro l'ascia.

_In fondo i nani sono utili._

Quando il lavoro fu ultimato si guardò attorno indeciso sulla direzione da prendere.

«Destra o sinistra?» Ripensò al villaggio che aveva scorto nella nebbia, forse non era troppo lontano da dove si trovava lui, se non ricordava male era a ovest. Con una scrollata di spalle si diresse a destra, sperando di non aver preso la via più lunga, e iniziò a camminare sulla riva del lago.

 


	5. Capitolo V

Mentre avanzava nell'erba, numerosi esseri striscianti si spostavano gettandosi in acqua, spaventati dall'arrivo di un possibile predatore e finivano tra le fauci di esseri ben più voraci. Più Raisskel s'inoltrava nella palude, più il monotono ronzio degli insetti veniva interrotto da acute urla e stridii. Il Dymordra si sentiva osservato, ogni passo che faceva era costantemente tenuto sotto controllo o dagli alberi o dai cespugli o dall'acqua stagnante; sembrava quasi che le stesse piante lo guardassero. Non era un individuo che si lasciava impressionare facilmente, ma in certe occasioni avvertiva un gelido brivido percorrergli la colonna vertebrale. In più quell'umida coltre che avvolgeva ogni cosa, gli oscurava la maggior parte del campo visivo.

 _Inizio a pensare che non sarà così semplice come credevo._ _Questo posto è strano._ Il suo piede sprofondò nella melma e uscendo si portò dietro due sanguisughe.

«Dannate creature». Le sfiorò entrambe con le dita, assorbendone l'esigua energia vitale, e queste caddero al suolo avvizzite. Alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto e percepì la pressione opprimente del sole; i raggi di luce non penetravano attraverso la fitta coltre di alberi e nebbia, ma la sua presenza si faceva sentire. La copertura che offriva la palude era talmente compatta che non capiva neppure se stesse ancora piovendo o meno.

 _Ho bisogno di riposare._ Fermarsi lungo la costa del lago non gli sembrava un'idea saggia, dette le spalle all'acqua e si addentrò tra gli alberi.

L'idea di stare sul terreno non gli piaceva, rinfoderò il falcetto, nascose il bastone nel tascapane e iniziò ad arrampicarsi su un albero che gli offriva più appigli, senza obbligarlo a dover incidere il tronco per riuscire a salire. Arrivò a quella strana conformazione intrecciata di rami in pochi istanti; la superficie recava alcuni graffi, come se qualcosa si muovesse su di essa, non erano molti, segno che forse non veniva più utilizzata da tempo. Raisskel decise di salire sullo strato successivo per dare un'occhiata ma notò subito che i segni erano più profondi e più numerosi.

 _Meglio scendere._ Pensò mentre riprendeva a camminare sul primo strato, alla ricerca di qualche anfratto.

 _Inizio a credere che avrei fatto meglio a restare immerso nelle melma._ Sollevò lo sguardo osservando con attenzione lo strato superiore, sempre più perplesso. _Forse ho sottovalutato questo viaggio_. Continuò a ripeterselo, sempre più convinto di quanto dicesse. Con la coda dell'occhio vide quello strano insetto che continuava a seguirlo, immaginò che al suo risveglio se lo sarebbe trovato davanti un'altra volta e lo scontro si sarebbe ripetuto. Scosse la testa irritato e si mise in marcia, osservando con attenzione sia i rami su cui si muoveva, che quelli sopra di lui, non lasciandosi sfuggire il benché minimo movimento rivelatore.

Trovò una strana conformazione di rami che si intrecciavano vicino ad un tronco, formando quasi una scala. Il Dymordra guardò quella strana struttura sempre più perplesso _._ Inspirò profondamente e l'aggirò, trovando uno spazio angusto tra i rami e il tronco perfettamente nascosto. La nicchia era umida e piena di insetti ma la sua presenza e il pallido fuoco azzurro li allontanarono tutti. Raisskel ascoltò con attenzione i rumori che attraversavano la nebbia e capì che il fuoco azzurro non era una mossa saggia: strinse la bacchetta, cambiò la runa sotto le fiamme e il fuoco iniziò ad emanare una flebile luce nera che difficilmente sarebbe stata notata. Tracciò le altre rune di protezione, poi mise qualcosa sotto i denti -i funghi che aveva trovato e l'ultimo pezzo di quella creatura che lo aveva attaccato nel lago- alla fine si ritirò nella sua meditazione, ma con la mano destra serrata attorno all'impugnatura del falcetto. Per alcuni minuti fu indeciso se attivare l'anello o meno, ma cambiò idea: l'istinto gli suggeriva che non era una buona idea, forse aveva già usato fin troppa magia.

Quando la sua meditazione si concluse si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava, attorno a lui tutto si era ammutolito. Nessun ronzio di insetti lo circondava, persino il rumore gocciolante del terreno calpestato da qualche animale si era dissolto nel nulla. Attorno a lui regnava una strana quiete ovattata dalla nebbia. Con la sinistra con cui brandiva ancora la bacchetta d'ossidiana fece un segno sulla runa del fuoco, facendolo spegnere con lentezza, mentre con altrettanta cautela rimetteva l'oggetto arcano nella borsa, al sicuro. Dopo non fece più alcun movimento, anche se la mano sembrava quasi prudergli tanto era desiderosa di stringere l'elsa della spada. Rallentò ancora di più il battito cardiaco e quasi annullò la respirazione.Era lo stato di non-morte in cui sprofondavano gli studiosi di necromanzia, prima di accedere a tutti i fondamenti di questa antica arte. Era un passaggio necessario che rendeva il corpo, che anticipava la morte totale e la decomposizione dei tessuti, quasi immune alle ferite e, adesso Raisskel lo sapeva, agli elementi esterni. Solo grazie al suo noviziato da necromante era riuscito a sfuggire alla morsa del gelo sulle vette, ma anche alla fatica della scalata. Lo stato meditativo in cui sprofondava era più o meno la stessa cosa, i sensi appartenenti alla sfera fisica svanivano, lasciando solo la percezione delle energie vitali che si muovevano attorno al corpo del necromante, in questo modo sarebbe comunque riuscito a svegliarsi se qualcosa o qualcuno lo minacciasse. Adesso attorno al Dymordra non c'era nessuno, eppure sapeva che non doveva produrre alcun rumore o lo avrebbero visto. Rimase in quella posizione per alcuni minuti poi li percepì: erano otto esseri viventi. Poteva sentirli frusciare sui rami intricati sopra la sua testa, si scambiavano bassi stridii e immaginò che si trattasse della loro lingua. Raisskel cercò di ascoltare, provando a capire cosa stessero dicendo, ma non aveva mai studiato nulla di simile; aveva appreso le lingue principali della superficie, ma non si era mai imbattuto lingue anche lontanamente rassomiglianti. C'era qualcosa di lontanamente simile al linguaggio gutturale dei Eruirbag che abitavano in alcune zone confinanti i regni sotterranei. Era una somiglianza vaga e comunque, quelle orride creature coperte di pelo irsuto, non avevano un linguaggio che potesse essere studiato o trascritto. Quindi l'unica cosa che vi era di simile erano i ruggiti che emettevano.

Da dietro la scala in cui si era rifugiato vide un piccolo essere scuro dotato di quattro arti superiori scendere le scale, imitato dai suoi compagni. Erano semi nudi e ognuno di loro brandiva almeno due armi che sembravano piccole lance, lunghe quanto un braccio di Raisskel, ma per loro dovevano essere perfette dato che arrivavano poco sotto alla vita del Dymordra. L'altra coppia di arti era libera e alcuni avevano un rudimentale sacchetto di corda intrecciata. L'istinto lo obbligava a stare in silenzio al suo posto; non erano le punte scheggiate fatte di osso delle lance a scatenare quella strana inquietudine, ma l'aria satura dell'energia che si era formata anticipando il loro arrivo. I piedi dotati di artigli avevano lasciato i segni sui rami che Raisskel aveva scorto poche ore prima. In apparenza non sembravano pericolosi, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva di non farsi scoprire in alcun modo.

Le creature iniziarono a discutere davanti alla scala, una di esse si voltò per parlare con le compagne e il Dymordra poté vedere il volto rassomigliante a quello di un rospo: occhi grandi quanto un pugno quasi gialli spiccavano deformando grottescamente la linea del cranio semi umano, mentre la bocca era larga e irta di denti irregolari, forse spezzati, di una strana colorazione marrone. Uno di loro sembrava masticare qualcosa di scricchiolante e vide che dalla bocca gli sporgeva la zampa di quello strano insetto che lo aveva pedinato fino a poco prima, o almeno era uno della stessa specie.

 _Con un morso ben assestato potrebbero staccarmi un braccio._ Le creature si stavano allontanando, ma una di esse rimase indietro e iniziò a fiutare l'aria con quella strana fessura che si trovavano l posto del naso. Raisskel serrò la presa intorno alla falce, un incantesimo era già pronto nella sua mente: se lo avessero visto non avrebbe avuto una seconda possibilità.

Le creature, dopo un iniziale tentennamento si allontanarono, percorrendo la strada che aveva fatto Raisskel per salire.

 _E adesso dove vado?_ Si chiese mentre usciva dal nascondiglio. Sempre muovendosi il più silenziosamente possibile, allungò la mani verso la borsa alla ricerca della bussola. Ogni suo senso era teso e allerta, alle sue orecchie non sfuggiva un solo fruscio. Strinse tra le mani la scatola esagonale e si concentrò nulla direzione da seguire. Si doveva allontanare da quel gruppo di abitanti dirigendosi però nella direzione da cui erano venuti: avrebbe dovuto salire la scala e muoversi sulla piattaforma superiore.

Dopo aver eliminato ogni traccia della sua presenza, con molta cautela, si arrampicò sulla piattaforma superiore.

Aveva fatto solo qualche metro quando sentì che qualcosa correva sotto di lui, sui rami. Non era proprio un rumore, un fruscio, uno spostamento d'aria che non doveva esserci.

 _Verw arlor kinver!_ Iniziò a correre stringendo la bussola con una mano e il falcetto nell'altra sperando di essere abbastanza veloce. Dovette saltare su un'altra piattaforma, non aveva tempo di cercare una strada alternativa allo stacco che si trovava a dover superare, in fondo erano pochi metri e lui non avrebbe avuto problemi. Sapeva che erano dietro di lui anche senza voltarsi. Mentre balzava si concentrò sull'anello e svanì nella nebbia. I suoi piedi non producevano alcun suono sui rami ma quei piccoli esseri lo seguivano furiosi, riuscivano ad individuarlo anche se era svanito.

 _Questi stronzi o percepiscono la magia o sentono il mio odore o le vibrazioni o, più probabilmente, tutte e tre le cose messe assieme!_ Ringhiò a denti stretti e si fermò voltandosi e urlando l'incantesimo.

«Essorim rashyer!» Gli otto esseri si fermarono di colpo sorpresi per quell'urlo e una sfera di energia nera e rosso scuro rotolò verso di loro: quattro, quelli che ormai lo avevano raggiungo, non furono abbastanza veloci e vennero feriti. Uno cadde a terra morto, mentre gli altri rantolavano per cercando di allontanarsi. Una delle quattro creature illese si scagliò contro Raisskel, cercando di colpirlo con la lancia. Il Dymordra riuscì a schivare il primo fendente e ruotando su se stesso tranciò di netto l'arto che impugnava la lancia, lasciando un moncherino congelato all'avversario urlante. Anche il resto del braccio iniziò a ghiacciarsi, propagandosi verso la spalla Lo finì con un colpo in pieno petto e con un calcio lo scagliò in mezzo agli altri. Il movimento lo fece avvicinare ad uno dei tre feriti e, sfruttando lo slancio, anche quello cadde a terra con la gola squarciata, riversando sui rami un denso liquido giallo rancido, mentre la testa rimaneva attaccata al collo solo tramite un sottile pezzo di tessuto. Mentre preparava un nuovo incantesimo, un'altra creatura gli si avventò addosso; non riuscì a colpirlo con la lancia ma gli azzannò in qualche modo una gamba, piantando in profondità i denti aguzzi. Raisskel non si deconcentrò, aveva subito di peggio nelle prigioni di Yersuly e sapeva come tenere a freno il dolore, mosse la mano destra in modo automatico e gli affondò la lama in mezzo al cranio, mentre lasciava che la sua energia si liberasse attorno a lui come i fili di una ragnatela, andando a sfiorare le creature morte. Una sola parola e tutte e quattro le creature si rimisero in piedi, seppur a fatica.

«Annientateli!» Il comando, anche se non era nella loro lingua, risultò più che comprensibile alle loro orecchie e si diressero in fretta contro i loro compagni. Il Dymordra cadde per terra in ginocchio, ancora invisibile se non fosse stato per le gocce di sangue che scendevano copiose dalla sua gamba. Prese una fiala dalla sua borsa e la trangugiò dopo averne versata una piccola parte sulla ferita.

Stava facendo più fatica del dovuto per mantenere il controllo sui morti, era come se si ribellassero al suo volere e più il tempo passava, più sembrava acquistassero maggior controllo del loro stato di non morte. Raisskel si voltò e riprese a correre più in fretta che poteva, prima di perdere anche quel poco vantaggio che era riuscito faticosamente a conquistare. Strinse i denti ignorando la gamba che pulsava ma che almeno non sanguinava più; saltò giù dalla piattaforma atterrando sul terreno melmoso della riva del lago. Per evitare di pesare troppo sull'arto ferito, disperse la violenza dell'impatto rotolando, ricoprendosi di fango e rischiando di cadere in acqua. T _utto questo solo per evitare di attraversare il lago e adesso rischio di finirci dentro._

Uno di quegli strani pesci sembrò accorgersi si lui e saltò fuori dall'acqua cercando di afferrarlo. Il Dymordra fu più veloce e lo tagliò a metà con il falcetto. Il pesce cadde nell'acqua producendo alcuni schizzi e fu subito raggiunto da una decina di sanguisughe che iniziarono a cibarsi di lui, nonostante il sottile strato di brina con cui era ricoperto.

Appena si fu rimesso in piedi controllò la bussola poi la rimise nel tascapane, non poteva permettersi di perderla. Più avanzava, più Raisskel incespicava, le energie lo stavano lentamente abbandonando anche se la presa sui corpi di quegli esseri restava. Quando si voltò li vide che lo seguivano, alcuni di loro avevano perso un arto o un occhio, ma erano comunque in grado di muoversi più rapidamente di lui in quel terreno umido e viscido. Li sentiva ancora sotto il suo controllo ma non aveva idea di quanto ancora sarebbe durato.

Mentre correva seguito dai suoi nuovo servitori si rese conto del grandissimo errore che aveva fatto.

 _Il villaggio deve essere il loro, mi sto dirigendo esattamente nel loro covo! Maledizione! Spero solo che non sia troppo vicino al lago._ Cercò di concentrarsi sulle energie, focalizzandosi solo su quello strano tipo di creature e si accorse che il villaggio si trovava a neppure un miglio di distanza, almeno ne avvertiva la presenza nell'entroterra, non in riva al lago.

_Forse se continuo lungo questa via riuscirò a passare inosservato._

Non perse tempo ad annullare l'incantesimo di occultamento, un minimo cambiamento nelle energie e l'intero villaggio gli si sarebbe messo alle calcagna. Se non lo avesse già fatto, ma tutto sembrava piuttosto calmo. _Volevi un umano di quelli piccoli? Sei stato accontentato razza di stolto! Anche se non sono esattamente degli umani._ Scosse la testa insultandosi, non avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa tanto stupida e gettarsi volontariamente verso un villaggio, senza sapere chi fossero gli abitanti. _La prossima volte, se ce ne sarà una, avrò imparato la lezione._ Continuò a correre, lasciando sul terreno delle impronte ma non se ne curò. Le sanguisughe che strisciavano attorno a lui sembravano avvertire l'odore del suo sangue ma non erano abbastanza rapide ad attaccarsi ai suoi stivali.

I suoi occhi scorsero nella nebbia alcune luci, mentre sulla riva del lago vedeva delle barche ormeggiate.

 _Fantastico._ Pensò ironicamente. Osservò con attenzione la superficie del lago senza scorgere nulla che si muovesse su di esso e proseguì seguito dai quattro zombie. Per il momento sembrava avessero smesso di lottare contro il suo dominio ma Raisskel sapeva di non aver vinto, aspettavano solo il momento più propizio per dargli il colpo di grazia.

_Verw arlor kinver._

Mentre si muoveva sulla riva vide tutti i segni del passaggio di quelle strane creature: alcune teste umane erano state infilzate su rudimentali lance, ampie pelli di qualche strano animale stese vicino a dei fuochi scoppiettanti per asciugare, ma per il momento nessun altro era in vista. Sentì un sibilo alle sue spalle e si accorse che alcuni esseri stavano tornando dal lago, non capì se ce l'avessero con lui o con i quattro che lo seguivano; non se ne curò continuando a correre, dando l'ordine di fermarsi ai suoi servi. In un primo momento le creature si affiancarono ai loro compagni, poi capirono che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

«Uccideteli!» L'ordine in un primo momento non sembrò essere avvertito, ma Raisskel era abituato da sempre a combattere contro volontà potenti ed era sempre riuscito a spuntarla, così come questa volta. Sentì le urla di sorpresa e di rabbia ma nel nuovo scontro i servitori ebbero la peggio. Il Dymordra riuscì comunque a distanziarli.

Non aveva più fatto caso al territorio che lo circondava, troppo impegnato nel ascoltare lo scontro che si svolgeva alle sue spalle e non si accorse di aver superato una sorta di confine segnato da una palizzata che aveva saltato senza pensare. Si addentrò pochi metri nel nuovo territorio poi si voltò per vedere dove fossero i nuovi inseguitori: si erano fermati proprio dietro la barriera, in mezzo ad alcune teste affisse sulle lance. I crani non appartenevano solamente agli umani, ma anche a strane creature che Raisskel non aveva mai visto, e che immaginò essere altri abitanti della palude.

L'idea che quelle creature avessero arrestato la loro avanzata in quel punto non lo rassicurava per nulla: _Probabilmente sarò finito tra le fauci di qualcosa di ben peggiore._ Scosse la testa e si arrampicò su un albero, la ferita adesso pulsava solo in modo fastidioso, non avvertiva più alcun dolore, quando riuscì ad osservarla con attenzione vide che stava guarendo senza difficoltà, doveva solo riposarsi per qualche ora. Rimase seduto sul ramo sorseggiando un po' del suo infuso, ancora occultato dall'anello; avrebbe mantenuto quella copertura fino a quando non si fosse ripreso abbastanza da riprendere il viaggio. Mangiò i funghi che gli restavano imprecando per aver finito la carne, ma immaginò che quella di quegli esseri non gli sarebbe piaciuta minimamente.

Un paio d'ore dopo quella corsa frenetica, Raisskel saltò giù dall'albero e riprese la sua marcia. Si rigirò tra le mani con molta cura il falcetto, continuando a mormorare a bassa voce alcune preghiere di ringraziamento agli Dei Oscuri: quell'arma era magnifica.

 _Spero di trovarne anche delle altre. Magari non così corte. Tipo una spada, o un’arma lunga._ Come se gli dei lo avessero ascoltato, il suo piede si incastrò in quella che poteva sembrare una lama arrugginita avvolta dai sottili viticci che le erano cresciuti attorno. Il Dymordra la strappò dal terreno e la osservò con attenzione. La prima cosa che notò fu la mano scheletrica che ancora stringeva l'elsa della spada, pochi tessuti erano rimasti ad avvolgere le ossa, quel tanto che bastava per mantenerle ancora unite nella forma originale. Raisskel sorrise ma la rimise a terra: era una banalissima spada di metallo e per di più senza filo. Quel momento di rilassamento svanì come era arrivato.

 _Se quelle creature non vengono fin qui significa che c'è qualcosa di più pericoloso che si aggira da queste parti._ Rimise la bussola nel tascapane, chiudendolo con cura e sfoderò anche la spada corta, riprendendo il cammino con estrema cautela, serrando la presa su entrambe le armi che aveva a disposizione. Protese in suoi sensi alla ricerca di forme di vita, ma trovò solo piccoli animali.

 _Magari è solo il territorio di caccia di qualcosa._ Mentre avanzava quella sensazione fastidiosa, quel brivido che lo aveva perseguitato fin da quando aveva iniziato a costeggiare il lago, si fece sentire di nuovo. I suoi sensi erano allertati e ad ogni fruscio sobbalzava mettendosi in guardia o si spostava con un balzo, ma non vi era niente: attorno a lui c'erano solo alberi e piante. I rami, in questo luogo, non si intrecciavano a formare quelle strane piattaforme, ma restavano liberi di vagare formando comunque una spessa cupola di protezione dalla luce. La nebbia non lo aveva mai abbandonato e, quando una lieve brezza iniziò a spostarsi dal lago verso terra, si fece ancora più fitta. Il vento sembrò infittire quella spessa coltre, facendola diventare ancora più umida, sembrava quasi una pioggerella finissima che penetrava fino alle ossa. I suoi passi non producevano alcun suono, ma il silenzio opprimente della zona faceva sembrare il suo debole respiro fin troppo rumoroso.

 _Cosa cazzo sta succedendo adesso?!_ Si sentiva osservato, occhi attenti lo circondavano eppure non vedeva nulla e neppure percepiva alcun tipo di esseri viventi attorno a lui. Osservò gli alberi che lo circondavano sperando di scorgere qualche traccia, ma vedeva solo tronchi contorti che sembravano raffigurare umanoidi sofferenti, stritolati dai tronchi e dai rami. Si fermò dopo aver superato un albero antico dal tronco nodoso e coperto di muffe, tornò indietro osservandolo più da vicino; qualcosa lo aveva colpito. Non era una strana forma del tronco: avvolto attorno ad esso, stritolato dai viticci, c'era il corpo in decomposizione di un elfo. Raisskel poteva ancora riconoscere i tratti delicati della creatura attraverso i tessuti ormai putridi. Ricordò la spada abbandonata con ancora l'arto attaccato e iniziò a guardare con sospetto le piante.

 _Adesso che ci faccio caso sembrano quasi muoversi._ Percepì un nuovo fruscio attraverso la nebbia, saltò e per la prima volta vide come un lungo serpente strisciare nella foschia. Il suono strisciante aumentò d'intensità, non proveniva più da una singola zona ma sembrava averlo accerchiato. _La prossima arma la voglio incantata con del fuoco!_

Preparò un nuovo incantesimo dopo aver rinfoderato la spada corta, quella non sarebbe servita purtroppo. Forse l'ascia che conservava nel tascapane, ma non avrebbe fatto in tempo ad estrarla e non voleva correre il rischio di perdere qualche oggetto nella fretta. Un piccolo fuoco nero iniziò a prendere vita sul palmo della mano sinistra, il cuore pulsante delle fiamme era viola e brillava come gli occhi spettrali del incantatore, mentre attendeva il momento adatto, quell'attimo di stasi prima che lo attaccassero. Chiuse la mano attorno al fuoco nero, e la luce dell'incantesimo iniziò a risplendere tra le dita della mano serrata come tante lame di luce nera e viola. Il pugno stava assumendo delle tonalità sempre più fosche, come una nube temporalesca che si addensava. Appena fece il primo passo per affrontare gli alberi davanti a lui scagliò il globo di luce che stringeva nel pugno verso terra.

«Bost gar ees!» urlò nello stesso momento in cui le fiamme divamparono attorno a lui, avvolgendolo in una sfera di fuoco nero. I rami che si protendevano verso il Dymordra vennero fermati dallo scudo e iniziarono a seccarsi e marcire. Iniziò a correre attraverso la boscaglia semovente concentrandosi sull'energia della falce per catalizzare un nuovo incantesimo: avrebbe usato l'incanto della lama per amplificarne il suo. La falce iniziò a brillare di un’intensa luce rossa e Raisskel si fermò all'improvviso, in mezzo a quello che doveva essere un campo di battaglia: i morti lo avevano chiamato lì. Si piegò sulle ginocchia e affondò con tutta la forza che aveva la lama nel terreno, tra i cadaveri. Un po' alla volta gli scheletri iniziarono a muoversi, sollevandosi e brandendo le loro vecchie armi iniziando ad aprire la strada al necromante che li aveva risvegliati.

Gli alberi cercavano di ghermire i non morti, ma quelli erano inarrestabili; anche quando venivano mutilati continuavano ad attaccare imperterriti, non infliggevano gravi danni, ma permettevano al Dymordra di allontanarsi. Il tronco di uno di quegli alberi sembrò spaccarsi a metà, formando una serie di crepe a zig zag come indenti di una sega, ed infatti erano denti. I rami afferrarono uno scheletro avvicinandolo a quella crepa ed essa si spalancò. Il non morto venne frantumato in pochi istanti, ma Raisskel non si fece impressionare, non poteva perdere troppo tempo con quegli esseri, anche se da loro traeva l'energia per animare i morti. Il fuoco nero che lo proteggeva non bruciava la carne come il fuoco normale, assimilava energia vitale e poteva farlo da qualsiasi creatura vivente.

Non fu un'impresa semplice ma alla fine riuscì ad uscire da quel bosco maledetto assieme a due scheletri: erano gli unici due sopravvissuti se così si poteva dire. La prima cosa che controllò una volta al sicuro fu il tascapane, ma tutto era in ordine poi ordinò ad uno degli scheletri procurargli del cibo mentre cercava con l'altro un rifugio: aveva consumato troppe energie.

_La prossima volta che incontro un lago sul mio cammino e la mia meta sarà oltre la sua superficie, mi costruirò una zattera e lo attraverserò. Non me ne frega un cazzo se ci sono pesci, serpenti o mostri acquatici, non voglio più costeggiare una riva!_

Si accasciò contro una roccia mentre lo scheletro faceva la guardia. Quando il secondo guerriero tornò con alcuni strani animali che aveva preso - una coppia di topi lunghi una quarantina di centimetri con otto zampe - accese il fuoco azzurro e ordinò ai due di sorvegliare i dintorni, dedicandosi al suo pasto. Ne afferrò uno e iniziò a scuoiarlo con perizia usando la spada corta. Una volta ripulito lo divorò senza farsi troppi problemi, le zanne affondarono nella carne e il sangue gli sporcò il volto, colandogli lungo il torace pallido. Alla fine tutto quello che rimase furono le ossa spolpate della creatura. L'altro mammifero lo avvolse nel lembo di pelle dove aveva conservato il cibo e lo infilò nel tascapane. Si alzò e si diresse verso la riva del lago, immerse le mani nell'acqua e subito grosse sanguisughe gli si attaccarono alla pelle ma non diede loro il tempo per succhiargli il sangue, richiamò a sé la loro energia vitale ed esse morirono tra le sue mani, marcendo e avvizzendo. Con le mani ancora umide dall'acqua si ripulì il viso e il torace dal sangue e dal fango. Rifece quei movimenti cinque volte e si interruppe solo perché alla quinta qualcosa di più grosso arrivò tra le sue grinfie. Un viscido rettile di palude si avvolse intorno alla sua mano ma prima ancora che potesse azzannarlo Raisskel iniziò a prosciugarlo estraendolo dall'acqua e divertendosi a guardarlo morire mentre si agitava nella sua stretta. Quando fu sazio, senza dire una sola parola, riprese il cammino accompagnato dai due scheletri: non avrebbe sciolto l'incantesimo con loro fino a quando non fosse uscito dalla palude.

 

  



	6. Capitolo VI

 

Raisskel riprese a percorrere la strada attraverso la palude accompagnato dai due scheletri; l'unico altro rumore che avvertiva, oltre al ronzio degli insetti, era il ticchettio delle armature arrugginite e delle ossa che le urtavano. La bussola gli aveva detto che era uscito fuori strada, ma non ebbe difficoltà a ritrovare la via del lago.

Mentre avanza nella melma non si sentiva tranquillo, i suoi compagni facevano troppo rumore e lui continuava a sentirsi osservato. Gli sembrava quasi di vedere larghi occhi gialli fissarlo dagli alberi ma non poteva esserne certo, la nebbia era troppo fitta e lui non era abituato a scrutarla. Strinse con maggior vigore il falcetto, se quegli strani ominidi dalle quattro braccia fossero ricomparsi quell’arma si sarebbe rivelata più utile della spada corta. La cosa che lo impensieriva di più era quella loro strana energia, aveva fatto troppa fatica a dominarli e non capiva come fosse possibile. Si voltò a osservare gli scheletri antichi che lo seguivano.

_Questi sono più vecchi ma sono più semplici da controllare._ Sospirò. _Dovrei parlare con un Lich per scoprirne la ragione, ma dubito che ne avrò la possibilità. Al mio ritorno a Skel Amaughiss forse, se mai tornerò... Inizio ad avere qualche dubbio, questo viaggio si sta rivelando più difficile di quanto avessi previsto, sono stato troppo ottimista e non sono ancora uscito veramente sotto il sole._ Mentre rifletteva ebbe un'idea: poteva usare il suo potere per individuare la presenza di quelle creature attorno a lui invece dei sensi fisici. Si dette dell'imbecille per non averci pensato prima. Doveva concentrarsi su qualcosa di simile ma allo stesso tempo completamente diverso dai Dymordra. Aveva appena iniziato a estendere il suo potere quando sentì un forte sibilo furioso e qualcosa gli si avventò sulla schiena. Una fitta alla spalla gli fece capire di essere stato morso, ma quando provò ad assimilare, di riflesso, l'energia vitale della creatura capì cosa lo aveva attaccato e che proseguire quel nutrimento sarebbe stata una pessima idea. Uno scheletro si avventò sul mostriciattolo cercando si strapparlo dalla schiena del suo padrone. Con uno schianto Raisskel sentì la mascella della creatura rompersi e appena fu libero fissò incredulo lo scheletro.

_Non può essere così forte!_ Altre di quelle creature iniziarono a saltare dagli alberi verso di loro e i due servitori si mossero subito per proteggere il loro signore. Gli esseri cozzarono contro gli scudi dei guerrieri e una delle loro teste esplose all'impatto con il mazzafrusto di un non morto. I compagni dell'ominide caduto urlarono furiosi, ma non si allontanarono. Raisskel fece ruotare il falcetto e colpì con tutta la forza che aveva il torace di uno degli assalitori ignorando il dolore alla spalla, se ne sarebbe occupato dopo; carne e sangue freschi lo avrebbero aiutato a curarsi. La creatura colpita iniziò a gelare, cadde a terra sibilando incapace però di muoversi. Estrasse il falcetto dal torace e glielo conficcò nel cranio, congelandolo. Si sollevò in piedi girandosi, affidandosi al suo istinto, ruotò il falcetto e riuscì a sgozzare un altro avversario che gli si era avventato addosso. Questo però cadde a terra rantolando, con solo i lembi della ferita congelata. Il sangue fluì dal suo corpo più denso del normale. Il Dymordra gli piantò la lama nel corpo e una volta estratta vide lo strato bianco che si formava con più vigore.

_Se si affonda per intero la lama, la creatura congela, altrimenti provoca danni minori. Devo ricordarmelo._

Gli scheletri proseguivano il loro lavoro. La testa avversaria rotolò verso Raisskel, recisa dallo spadone di un guerriero. Il secondo non morto invece ne afferrò un altro per il collo proprio mentre stava per attaccare il padrone, dopo aver usato lo scudo per tagliare a metà il corpo di un ominide. Il mazzafrusto gli era caduto ma non sembrò curarsene, afferrò con entrambe le mani il cranio dell'essere che iniziò a tempestare di graffi la spessa corazza dello scheletro per liberarsi, senza successo, e dopo poco il suo cranio esplose spargendo ovunque materia cerebrale. Raisskel non riuscì a contare il numero di creature che si mossero tra gli alberi nella nebbia, erano troppe e sciamarono via emettendo sibili furiosi contro i tre invasori che erano riusciti a metterli in fuga.

Il sangue scuro del Dymordra gli scendeva lungo la schiena e il braccio, mentre imprecava a denti stretti contro quelle orride creature. Il guerriero armato di spada si mosse da solo, senza alcun ordine da parte del padrone e tornò poco dopo con una creatura lunga e viscida e la tese a Raisskel.

_C’è qualcosa di molto strano_. Nonostante la perplessità mise una mano sull’animale e questa avvizzì con la stessa velocità con cui la ferita del Dymordra si rimarginava. Lo squarcio non era guarito del tutto ma migliorava, questo era un altro dei pregi di aver imparato la sottile arte della necromanzia.

Il resto del viaggio attraverso gli acquitrini proseguì senza troppe difficoltà e gli scheletri sembravano diventare più potenti con il passare delle ore, anche se il controllo di Raisskel restava ferreo e la loro priorità era la sua tutela.

_Deve essere questo luogo, l'energia che emana. In effetti mi sento stranamente bene_. La ferita sulla sua spalla continuava a migliorare, se fosse rimasto lì un paio di giorni sarebbe guarito completamente, sempre se non lo avessero attaccato nuovamente.

***

Arrivò al confine tra la palude e la pianura al crepuscolo, sotto un cielo coperto di nubi. La fortuna non lo stava abbandonando nonostante tutto. Si voltò verso i due scheletri, indeciso se farli tornare a essere semplici ossa o a portarseli dietro, alla fine optò per la seconda: potevano fargli comodo. Davanti a lui si estendevano nere colline tondeggianti. L'erba, man mano si allontanavano dalla palude, diventava più rigogliosa, le forme di vita aumentavano, la nebbia e il fetore della palude diminuiva. Alcuni lampi azzurri illuminavano il cammino di Raisskel verso la cima di una collina; dall'alto sperava di intravedere qualcosa che lo nascondesse nelle ore più luminose. Iniziava a preoccuparsi dato che non c'era traccia di rifugi nei dintorni: né alberi né rocce. Ma dalla cima non vide nulla, solo le collinette che si stendevano davanti a lui come un mare ondoso. Sospirò e osservò il cielo con attenzione, sperando che le nubi lo accompagnassero per molto tempo.

 

La marcia si stava protraendo da molte ore e l'alba si stava avvicinando sempre di più, quando una lieve brezza proveniente da nord est gli portò l'odore di un centro abitato; l'odore dei corpi ammassati tipico di una cittadina di piccole dimensioni. Cambiò in fretta direzione, seguendo il profumo del vento e dopo pochi minuti i suoi occhi sensibili scorsero il debole bagliore delle fiaccole e dei fuochi delle strade e dei punti di guardia.

Dall'alto di una collina la intravide: un piccolo villaggio di frontiera, circondato da una palizzata di legno e pietra e, in alcuni punti, delle sentinelle tenevano sotto controllo i confini. Raisskel si era acquattato per terra per evitare di essere avvistato, purtroppo i suoi capelli chiari sarebbero spiccati senza troppe difficoltà, specie con i fulmini che illuminavano il cielo. Dopo un ultimo cupo rombo di tuono la pioggia ricominciò a cadere. Il vento iniziò a soffiare da nord, portando l'odore acre di Dar'en. Il Dymordra, dopo essersi messo il mantello, si mise in piedi e osservò con maggior attenzione i dintorni. C'era una macchia boscosa non troppo lontano, a est della città.

«Aspettatemi lì. Io andrò in città». Gli scheletri obbedienti eseguirono i suoi ordini, scendendo la collina e prendendo la via più lunga per arrivare alla macchia. Raisskel li osservò allontanarsi per un po' sotto la pioggia, poi attivò l'anello e sparì alla vista incamminandosi verso la città di frontiera.

_Chissà se ce ne erano anche altre di cui non mi sono accorto._

Arrivò alle porte della città che albeggiava, ma il temporale non si era placato e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a scorgerlo. Osservò con attenzione il terreno fangoso, non avrebbero visto lui ma le sue orme sì. Sentì le guardie imprecare contro il clima.

«Chi cazzo vuoi che arrivi con questo tempo? Tanto vale chiudere le porte e andarcene a dormire. Non capisco perché bisogna sempre montare di guardia».

«Non possiamo Letcar, lo sai bene. E poi che ti costa aspettare ancora un po'? A breve avremo il cambio». Rispose il secondo, era più giovane del compagno.

«Mi sto arrugginendo a furia di stare sotto l'acqua». Protestò Lectar.

«Ormai dovresti esserci abituato, qui piove un giorno si e uno no». Il più giovene iniziò a ridacchiare.

«Lo so Etish, ma quando le tempeste arrivano da nord non mi piacciono. Mi ricordano che siamo troppo vicini alla palude». Il più giovane smise di ridere.

«Su questo non posso darti torto. Il tanfo è insopportabile, ma è meglio questo della nebbia». Letcar guardò il compagno e la sua carnagione assunse sfumature verdastre.

«Non farmici pensare. Non vedo l'ora di tornare a Hildus, per fortuna devo aspettare solo una settimana. Non ne posso più di stare qui».

Raisskel ascoltava in silenzio, un po' in disparte appoggiato alla palizzata. Aveva studiato le lingue della superficie e capiva senza troppi problemi la discussione tra i due, nonostante il loro accento. Li aveva osservati con attenzione, erano due umani e si trovò a pensare che non fossero poi così diversi da lui. Differiva da loro solo per il pallore della pelle e dei capelli, probabilmente anche per le orecchie, ma erano solo differenze senza molta importanza. Quello che lo avrebbe potuto smascherare erano le zanne, se avesse interagito con loro, avrebbe dovuto prestare molta attenzione a non scoprirle. Gli artigli affilati erano un problema secondario, l'importante era non avere spasmi di alcun tipo che ne causassero la comparsa e anche quella caratteristica sarebbe stata abilmente celata. Dalle informazioni che aveva raccolto sugli abitanti della superficie, sarebbe potuto passare per uno degli elfi barbari delle terre del sud. Erano in pochi i Dymordra che potessero usufruire di una simile rassomiglianza, la maggior parte di loro era imponente e con duri lineamenti molto marcati, quasi bestiali; Raisskel invece era magro e per il suo popolo era considerato basso, ma per gli umani era nella media. Tutte le umiliazioni che aveva subito in mezzo al suo popolo per via del suo aspetto ora gli sembravano ridicole e cariche d’invidia, loro non avrebbero mai potuto compiere quel viaggio passando inosservati. Studiò con attenzione la palizzata indeciso se scalarla o meno.

_Entrare di soppiatto non mi sembra furbo, anche perché il villaggio è piccolo._ Guardò rapidamente i due e si allontanò fino ad arrivare dietro ad un'altura, poi disattivò l'anello, nascose il falcetto nel tascapane con il resto delle sue armi e si fece avanti, barcollante. Era arrivato quasi a metà quando sentì uno dei due uomini avvertire l'altro della sua presenza e, a quel punto, si lasciò cadere per terra. Sentì i passi dell'uomo dirigersi in fretta verso di lui, aveva sguainato la spada e gliela tenne puntata addosso anche quando lo girò di schiena; la rinfoderò solo quando si fu accertato che non avesse con sé delle armi.

«Ti senti bene?» chiese quasi urlando per sovrastare il rumore della pioggia e del vento, mentre lo aiutava a rimettersi in piedi. Raisskel scosse la testa. La guardia lo studiò con attenzione, aveva solo il tascapane e dei vestiti logori e infangati, non portava altro con sé. Si portò una delle sue braccia dietro al collo e lo condusse verso l'ingresso. Sarebbe stato così semplice per il Dymordra prosciugare tutta quell'energia vitale ma non poteva farlo, doveva evitare in tutti i modi di farsi scoprire. Mentre si avvicinavano, altre guardie si erano disposte all'ingresso probabilmente per dare il cambio agli altri due.

«Non è armato, ed è ridotto veramente male». Il cappuccio di Raisskel fu portato indietro e scoprirono i capelli candidi, il volto pallido ed emaciato del giovane.

«Per Haalic! Che cosa ti è successo ragazzo?» chiese quello che sapeva chiamarsi Letcar.

_Ragazzo?_ Pensò divertito il Dymordra.

«Da dove arrivi?» chiese uno dei nuovi arrivati. Raisskel inspirò profondamente per farsi coraggio.

«Da nord». Rispose emettendo quasi un rantolo.

«A nord non c'è nulla»

«Viaggiavo da ovest, costeggiavamo le montagne. Poi la nebbia. Quella nebbia nauseabonda» poteva sentire il cuore degli uomini mancare quasi un battito «Gli acquitrini. I miei compagni sono caduti. Alcuni risucchiati nel fango, altri per degli insetti. Io non so come sono riuscito a...» si accasciò quasi tra le braccia di chi lo sosteneva. Era sempre stato bravo a mentire e recitare, o non sarebbe sopravvissuto al servizio di Yersuly. Le due guardie lo portarono oltre le mura conducendolo attraverso le strade fangose e tra case di lego, fino ad arrivare a quella che doveva essere una locanda, forse l'unica di tutta la piccola cittadina.

Appena i tre entrarono, tutti si voltarono per vedere chi fossero e Raisskel percepì la sorpresa dei presenti quando si accorsero di lui, mentre veniva trascinato quasi di peso ad un tavolo vicino al camino.

«Oldric! Porta qualcosa di caldo al ragazzo». Urlò Etish all'oste che si diresse immediatamente in cucina, riscuotendosi dalla sorpresa. «Chissà da quanto tempo non fa un pasto decente…» borbottò tra sé il soldato.

«Chi è?» chiese qualcuno dei presenti.

«Uno che è fuggito da Dar'en dopo che si era perso con alcuni compagni di viaggio». Alla spiegazione di Letcar i brusii sommessi cessarono di colpo: adesso capivano perché aveva quell'aspetto.

«È per quello che è così pallido?»

«Ho sentito dire che se si subisce una forte paura» disse uno dei soldati «i capelli possono perdere il colore. Non dubito che la palude possa fare quest'effetto» tutti gli uomini borbottarono d'assenso. Raisskel respirò profondamente gli odori di quella stanza, concentrandosi su ognuno dei presenti. Qualcosa lo turbò, un odore diverso, pericoloso, un odore che gli faceva pensare alla caccia e all'inseguimento. Si voltò verso gli avventori guardandoli meglio, tenendo lo sguardo vacuo e infine lo vide, lo riconobbe senza alcuna esitazione: un soldato senza vessilli, con indosso una semplice armatura di pelle logora. Aveva corti capelli neri scompigliati e occhi del medesimo colore, sembrava un normalissimo soldato. Sottili cicatrici scure segnavano il suo viso, rendendolo in qualche modo minaccioso, senza di esse non sarebbe stato un volto degno di nota. Secondo canoni umani non doveva avere più di trent’anni, ma il Dymordra non poté stabilirne con precisione l’età, la maledizione di sangue che aleggiava su di lui non glielo consentiva.

L'uomo si avvicinò al tavolo senza perderlo di vista. _Ha capito._ Pensò Raisskel. Più il mercenario si avvicinava, più le labbra sottili si inarcavano in un sorriso, reso grottesco da una cicatrice che attraversava il labbro superiore, e alla fine prese una sedia sedendosi quasi di fronte al Dymordra nel momento esatto in cui Oldric arrivò con una ciotola di stufato mettendogliela davanti.

«Allora? Si può sapere chi è?» chiese di nuovo l'oste.

«Uno che è uscito da Dar'en. L'ultimo di un gruppo di esploratori». Oldric ebbe la stessa reazione degli altri e iniziò a guardare inorridito il corpo pallido ed emaciato di Raisskel, osservandone gli abiti logori e consunti.

«Per Haalic, ragazzo starai morendo di freddo!» Raisskel scosse la testa preferendo concentrarsi sullo stufato, non era male ma era molto cotto. Quando sollevò le mani con cui teneva la ciotola le fece tremare con abilità, e la riappoggiò sul tavolo avvolgendosi di più nel mantello. Oldric corse al bancone prendendo una bottiglia e dei bicchieri, servendo il liquore all'ospite.

«Bevi. Io vado a cercarti una coperta».

Il mercenario maledetto gli sorrise, scoprendo dei canini piuttosto aguzzi. «Io vado a vedere se ho qualcosa da prestarti. Vorrai dei vestiti asciutti». I due si guardarono per alcuni istanti, comprendendosi in quel momento. A Lectar non piacque lo sguardo che il mercenario stava rivolgendo al ragazzo e cercò di attirare la sua attenzione.

«Come mai tutta questa gentilezza Krigan? Di solito prenderesti a pugni chiunque, anche solo se starnutisce».

«Non posso infierire su qualcuno che è appena uscito da Dar'en. In più sarei curioso di conoscere la sua storia». Si passò una mano sulla barba ispida di pochi giorni prima di alzarsi incamminandosi verso le scale.

Poco dopo sia Krigan che Oldric ritornarono nella sala con i vestiti e la coperta.

«Grazie». Sussurrò Raisskel cercando di mantenere l’espressione stravolta carica di falsa gratitudine.

«Hai uno strano accento ragazzo, devi venire da molto lontano». Raisskel si limitò ad annuire, infondo era vero. Si sfilò il mantello scoprendo il corpo segnato da numerose cicatrici recenti e non. Tutti notarono il segno scuro sulla spalla che doveva avere pochi giorni, anche se la ferita era quasi guarita.

«Almeno vi siete portati dietro delle pozioni» disse Etish osservandolo dall'alto.

«Bisognerebbe vietare agli esploratori di entrare in quel luogo! Ci sono esseri pericolosi». Sbottò uno dei soldati.

«L'ho notato. Sono stato attaccato da delle strane creature con quattro arti che arrivavano si e no alla cintura». Lo disse quasi con noncuranza, ma in verità voleva vedere la loro reazione. Tutti impallidirono ancora di più.

«Q-quando?!» Chiese uno dei soldati sconvolto. Raisskel inspirò profondamente prima di rispondere, come se faticasse a parlarne.

«Prima del crepuscolo. Quando eravamo quasi all'uscita» si appoggiò la mano sulla spalla martoriata poi si mise la maglia che il mercenario gli aveva portato.

Il soldato che lo aveva condotto fino alla locanda sembrò perplesso: «Vi hanno attaccati verso il confine? Strano»

«Non c'è nulla di strano» disse Krigan «saranno stati a caccia. Probabilmente proprio di lui e dei suoi compagni. Sai come sono fatti». Raisskel aveva capito che il maledetto gli stava reggendo il gioco, quello che non capiva era il perché lo stesse facendo.

«No, non lo so e non ci tengo a scoprirlo. Mi bastano le storie su di loro».

Raisskel iniziò a mangiare recitando alla perfezione la sua parte, tutti lo cedettero un sopravvissuto allo stremo delle forze, tranne il mercenario.

Quando finì lo stufato Oldric si versò da bere e chiese al Dymordra il suo nome.

«Mi chiamo Cardoc» rispose senza esitazione «Io e i miei compagni stavamo cercando delle componenti particolari per un lavoro, ma dobbiamo aver virato troppo a est».

«Credo proprio di sì. Sarà per colpa delle tempeste, nell'ultimo periodo ce ne sono state molte sulle montagne». Lectar non aveva dubbi a tale proposito.

«Che genere di componenti?» chiese incuriosito Oldric.

«Per un mago. Intrugli per i suoi incantesimi e le pozioni». I soldati scossero la testa, reputavano pazzo chiunque cercasse di avvicinarsi a Dar'en.

«Spero che vi abbia pagato bene almeno». Disse uno dei soldati.

«Abbastanza, o non ci saremmo avvicinati tanto».

«Al diavolo i soldi!» urlò un altro soldato dopo essersi alzato «Ai morti non servono!» poi uscì dalla locanda sbattendo la porta.

«Non farci caso. Suo fratello è morto in quella palude accompagnando un nobile a cercare qualcosa». Gli spiegò Lectar.

«Lasciamolo tranquillo» l'oste dopo aver ripreso i piatti era tornato al tavolo di Raisskel «Immagino sarai esausto, le stanze sono solo comuni, ma dato che l'alba e sorta saranno per lo più vuote».

«Nella mia c'è posto» Tutti si voltarono verso Krigan, increduli. L'oste annuì ma non sembrava troppo convinto.

«Stai attento a quel tipo» gli sussurrò all'orecchio mentre lo accompagnava verso la stanza, salendo le scale. «Quello è un tipo violento. Non ho ancora capito cosa sia venuto a fare qui. Non c'è niente da queste parti. Ogni tanto va fuori a caccia o fa dei giri nel bosco. Credo stia fuggendo da qualcuno, ma non capisco perché sia così interessato».

«Vorrà guadagnare qualcosa» Oldric annuì «Dove siamo? Qual' il nome della città?»

«Città?» ironizzò l'oste «Questo è Renum, uno sperduto villaggio dimenticato dagli Dei». Aprì la porta facendolo entrare nella stanza.

La camera era piccola e angusta ma pulita. C'erano tre letti composti da alcuni strati di pelli stesi sul pavimento, vicino a uno c'erano i bagagli del mercenario, nulla che potesse interessare a Raisskel. A quanto sembrava nessuno gradiva la compagnia del maledetto. _Chissà come mai,_ pensò tra sé divertito.

«Per oggi sarai mio ospite» Il Dymordra ringraziò l'oste per la sua generosità e si avviò con passo malfermo al letto libero. Appena sentì la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle si diresse verso la finestra e chiuse quell'unica anta interna per ottenere quanti più buio fosse possibile, poi tornò al letto, invece della solita posizione seduta decise di sdraiarsi, nel caso fosse entrato qualcuno. Nascosto sotto le coperte tenne il falcetto, pronto ad ogni evenienza.

 


	7. Capitolo VII

 

Era l'ora del pranzo quando Krigan tornò nella sua stanza portando con sé due piatti di carne e due birre. Raisskel lo aveva sentito appena era entrato nella locanda, aveva seguito ogni suo passo con attenzione non lasciandosi sfuggire nulla, e adesso il mercenario si trovò a fissare il corpo pallido del suo ospite. Dalle fessure della finestra filtravano sottili lame di luce che rischiaravano un poco l'ambiente, anche se nessuno dei due ne aveva veramente bisogno. Lo sguardo perso e spaesato era svanito dal volto del Dymordra, ora sembrava essere diventato di ghiaccio. Krigan spalancò gli occhi deglutendo rumorosamente, aveva paura: una paura atavica, la stessa paura che sapeva provavano i cervi quando percepivano la presenza del lupo. Sarebbe voluto fuggire da quella stanza, ma lui non era un animale, non del tutto almeno, e sicuramente non era una preda. Si fece coraggio ed entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un calcio, avvicinandosi al viaggiatore porgendogli il piatto.

«Siediti con me» la voce gelida di Raisskel non era un invito, ma un comando. Dopo aver appoggiato per terra i piatti e i due boccali tornò alla porta e la chiuse con il chiavistello, anche se forse non era stata una mossa saggia. Il mercenario era combattuto tra paura e una strana sensazione di ammaliamento, come se la sua bestia avesse appena trovato un padrone da servire, una novità dato che Krigan aveva sempre avuto un pessimo rapporto con l'autorità.

Si sedette davanti all'albino senza sapere cosa pensare, osservandolo mangiare con calma la carne poco cotta che gli era stata portata. «Dimmi, Krigan» non sollevò neppure lo sguardo verso di lui «Che tipo di maledizione ti porti appresso? Cosa rende il tuo corpo così impregnato di morte?» Il mercenario strabuzzò gli occhi sorpreso.

_Diretto il ragazzo._ Ma non rispose, limitandosi a sorseggiare la sua birra tenendo d'occhio Cardoc.

«Cosa sei?» gli occhi chiari del Dymordra sembravano risplendere di un fuoco azzurro, facendo sentire all'uomo tutto il peso della volontà di quell'individuo.

«Sono un mercenario e un cacciatore di taglie» cercò di aggirare la risposta, non voleva cedere.

«Non è questo quello che ti ho chiesto».

«Sono un licantropo» Raisskel aggrottò la fronte cercando di rammentare il significato di quella parola, poi riprese a mangiare.

«Quella maledizione che porta gli esseri viventi a trasformarsi in belve durante determinate notti, se non sbaglio». Krigan annuì e provò a mangiare anche se con poca voglia.

Aveva finito il suo pasto quando trovò il coraggio di fare la stessa domanda al suo interlocutore.

«Tu invece? Non sei umano, non sei un elfo e neppure un sangue misto: cosa sei?» Raisskel non rispose, si limitò a sorridere senza scoprire i denti. «Sento l'odore della magia della morte su di te. Sei uno stregone?»

«Se l'occasione lo richiede» lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, aveva percepito solo una strana nota di curiosità nella sua voce «Se credi che possa liberarti dalla maledizione che ti affligge, ti sbagli di grosso». _Al massimo potrei dartene un'altra._ Pensò tra sé il necromante.

Ma Krigan scoppiò a ridere.

«Maledizione? Io non ci vedo nulla di maledetto nel mio stato. Sono forte come cinque uomini, la mia agilità supera quella degli elfi così come i miei sensi e, praticamente, sono immortale. Non ci vedo nulla di dannato in tutto questo, quell'incidente era la cosa migliore che mi potesse capitare». Il compiacimento era palese nelle sue parole e questo sorprese il Dymordra.

«Allora cosa vuoi da me?»

«La morte ti segue» Raisskel non disse nulla, si limitò a fissarlo con i suoi gelidi occhi azzurri, si stava divertendo. «Cosa sei?»

«Perché non provi ad indovinare?»

«Vieni veramente dalle paludi?» non ricevendo risposta fiutò l'aria della stanza e annuì, iniziando a riflettere a voce alta «C'è sono una cosa oltre la palude, la catena di Leriss e dopo...» guardò il viaggiatore davanti a lui e sbiancò. «Sono solo leggende». Raisskel non si scompose limitandosi a scrollare le spalle.

«Che cosa vuoi da me?»

«Io...» Krigan non fece neppure in tempo a finire la frase, che si trovò la mano artigliata di Raisskel sulla faccia. Le unghie affilate incidevano la carne, facendo scivolare sottili gocce di sangue cremisi lungo il volto pallido del mercenario. Il mannaro non riusciva a muoversi, sentiva le forze che lo abbandonavano, ma non si sarebbe lasciato abbattere, non in quel modo dopo tutte quelle decadi di battaglie. Afferrò il polso del Dymordra cercando di allontanarlo dal suo volto, ma non sembrava riuscire a smuoverò di un millimetro. Più si sforzava, più si sentiva debole, alla fine fu Raisskel a lasciare la presa facendo cadere il licantropo disteso sul pavimento.

«Grazie per il pasto. Ne avevo proprio bisogno». Il Dymordra si diresse verso la finestra e aprì lo scuro. Fuori la pioggia cadeva lieve ma non sembrava intenzionata smettere. Il cielo restava plumbeo e tetro, il sole quel giorno non lo avrebbe infastidito, soprattutto dopo quel lauto pasto.

«Credo proprio che andrò a fare un giro in città. Non ti dispiace se prendo alcuni dei tuoi abiti vero?» non attese risposta - anche perché non ce ne sarebbe stata alcuna - aprì il bagaglio del mercenario e prese dei pantaloni scuri, li indossò insieme alla maglia che aveva dall'alba. Quando uscì portò con sé i piatti e i bicchieri, uno dei quali ancora pieno, restituendolo a Oldric e ringraziandolo per il cibo. Appoggiò una moneta d'oro sul bancone per pagare l'alloggio e il locandiere strabuzzò gli occhi mentre se la rigirava sorpreso tra le dita.

«Può bastare fino a domani?» Oldric annuì estasiato.

«Basterebbe per un mese. Vuoi partire così presto? »

«Devo riferire ciò che è successo nelle paludi, immagino comprenderai» l'oste annuì notando lo sguardo rammaricato e affaticato del viaggiatore.

«Dovresti riposarti per alcuni giorni almeno, viaggiare da solo e in queste condizioni è pericoloso». Raisskel sorrise.

«Non viaggerò solo, Krigan si è offerto di accompagnarmi. Sotto lauto compenso si intende» Oldric lo guardò preoccupato ma non disse nulla «Mi sapresti indicare dove poter fare provviste?»

«Di che genere?»

«Armi e magari abiti, ho bisogno di recuperare almeno in parte quello che ho perso nelle paludi».

Oldric gli indicò un fabbro di nome Terrad e un mercante che si fermava sempre da loro in quel periodo dell'anno, il cui nome era Jerksuli: lo avrebbe trovato nella sua bottega-carro con cui viaggiava.

  
  


Terrad era un uomo basso, tarchiato e completamente rasato e con il volto perennemente arrossato per via dei fuochi della fucina. _Un nano senza peli_ , pensò disgustato Raisskel quando entrò nella sua bottega e lo vide. Sentì il calore arroventato del fuoco sulla pelle e lo trovò molto più fastidioso del gelo delle montagne.

La voce del suo arrivo si era sparsa per tutta la cittadina e quando il fabbro lo vide entrare, non poté far a meno di osservarne il volto pallido ed emaciato, attribuendo il suo stato a quanto aveva affrontato.

«Tu sei quello che è sfuggito alle nebbie di Dar'en suppongo». Disse quella sorta di nano troppo cresciuto e glabro. Raisskel desiderò ardentemente prosciugargli la linfa vitale, per poi infierire con la spada corta sul suo corpo, così non si sarebbe congelato. Erano poche le cose che piacevano al Dymordra più del rumore dei tessuti lacerati e degli arti strappati. Ma si limitò a sorridere mesto.

«Il mio arrivo ha già fatto il giro della città?»

«Ci vuol poco per far correre una voce in questo villaggio di frontiera dimenticato dagli dei» mise alcuni ciocchi di legno in una fornace poi si diresse verso il ragazzo. «In cosa posso esserti utile?»

«Non sono un grande guerriero, ma girare disarmato non mi sembra sicuro e la mia spada è andata perduta nella palude, mentre…» sospirò rassegnato «Scappavo».

Il fabbro annuì «Almeno hai fatto una cosa sensata. In quel posto non bisogna mettere piede. Siete stati degli sciocchi ad avventurarvi in quel buco puzzolente».

«Non è stato volontario, dovevamo solo raccogliere alcune piante nei confini» si giustificò mantenendo fede alla sua recita «la nebbia ci ha mandato fuori strada». Raisskel fece del suo meglio per sembrare sconvolto e disperato e Terrad sospirò.

«I giovani d'oggi farebbero qualsiasi cosa per denaro, ma non si rendono conto che se muoiono non possono spendere i loro soldi». Il Dymordra continuò ad ascoltare le raccomandazioni del fabbro; sul suo volto c'era solo rammarico e sconforto, ma nella sua mente la pelle del fabbro era stata asportata e stesa vicino alla fornace, mentre il suo cadavere scuoiato seminava il panico nel villaggio.

Alla fine Raisskel uscì dalla bottega con una semplice spada lunga di ottima fattura e tre monete d'oro in meno. Sembrava che le monete che aveva trovato fossero molto pregiate e antiche, quando la quantità di minerale era superiore rispetto alle odierne. Il fabbro lo aveva anche messo in guardia dai truffatori, dicendo che forse lo stregone aveva valutato piuttosto bene il costo di quella missione, rivelandogli che quelle monete valevano almeno una volta e mezzo quelle contemporanee.

  
  


Dal mercante andò meglio, almeno per quel che riguardava l'acquisto delle merci. Gli occhi dello gnomo lo scrutarono troppo attentamente dopo che lo sentì entrare, come se intuisse che qualcosa non andava. Comprò un'armatura di pelle, dei vestiti pesanti per l'inverno ormai prossimo e un giaciglio; tutte cose per lui inutili ma ne aveva bisogno per continuare a recitare la sua parte, poi uscì tornando verso la locanda cercando di non sembrare preoccupato.

Per la prima volta osservò l'insegna che oscillava sotto la pioggia: _Lo scudo e il cinghiale_.

***

Krigan giaceva inerme sul pavimento, faceva fatica a muovere anche un solo muscolo, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu girarsi di schiene e fissare il soffitto.

_Che cazzo mi ha fatto quel tipo? Mi sento come se avessi bevuto una botte di birra nanica da solo._ In un primo momento lo maledì, ma con il passare dei minuti cambiò idea, sentendo che la bestia non la pensava allo stesso modo. Si lasciò guidare dall'istinto della sua parte animale, lo aveva sempre salvato da situazioni... spiacevoli, per così dire. _Uno così è meglio averlo come alleato piuttosto che come nemico, specie se è veramente un Necros. Nelle storie che sentii su di loro da bambino però erano diversi... per non parlare di quelle che mi raccontò Rurik ai tempi dell'accademia._ Meditò a lungo su quell'essere, chiedendosi anche quale fosse il suo vero nome e cosa lo avesse condotto. _Forse viaggiando con loro potrei riuscire a sfuggire agli sterminatori. O magari anche eliminarli._ Il nome del suo maestro era riaffiorato nella sua mente, e con esso tutto il suo odio nei suoi confronti. _Magari con lui potrei liberarmi una volta per tutte di quel dannato Rurik ._

Fu solo dopo alcune ore che riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, anche se un po' traballante, proprio quando Raisskel tornò dal suo giro.

«Ti riprendi in fretta vedo». Disse compiaciuto il Dymordra.

«Cosa mi hai fatto?»

«Avevo fame e ho mangiato». Rispose mentre si sfilava gli abiti che aveva preso a Krigan, indossando quelli che aveva comprato per sé, mettendo da parte l'armatura: quella l'avrebbe messa il giorno successivo, una volta rimesso in viaggio.

«Ti conviene stare attento con certi giochetti, gli sterminatori potrebbero individuarti». Con quell'affermazione riuscì ad ottenere l'attenzione di Raisskel, si voltò verso di lui con azzurri occhi fiammeggianti. «In più non credo che loro si facciano fregare dal tuo strano aspetto. Non ti scambieranno per mezzo sangue stravolto».

«Parli dei Kothar Fintir come se li conoscessi bene». Gli occhi di Krigan si spalancarono.

«Sei veramente un Necros…» lo sguardo del Dymordra si fece ancora più glaciale.

«Sai molte cose per essere solo un mercenario» quella voce tagliente fece capire al guerriero che stava rischia do molto, non poteva permettersi di nascondergli determinate cose, lo avrebbe capito e non ne sarebbe stato felice.

«Non sono sempre stato un mercenario». Disse quasi sussurrando. «E-ero uno di loro oltre cinquant'anni fa. Durante una caccia, un mannaro mi ha ferito e fuggo da allora. Ne ho uccisi molti». _Ma non tutti purtroppo._ Pensò vagando con i pensieri al suo vecchio maestro, non accorgendosi neppure di aver riassunto in poche parole la maggior parte della sua esistenza.

Raisskel sorrise e per la prima volta rivelò le zanne acuminate «Che cosa interessante».


	8. Capitolo VIII

«Vi ringrazio infinitamente per l'ospitalità» il Dymordra si inchinò facendo ondeggiare i capelli candidi dopo che l'oste gli consegnò carne e un otre di vino per il viaggio che lo aspettava. «Se non fosse stato per voi dubito che sarei sopravvissuto». Sia Oldric che i soldati sembravano a disagio per tutti quei ringraziamenti, mentre Krigan tratteneva a stento una risata: lui sapeva.

«Stai attento ragazzo, non farti più ingannare dalle promesse di ricchezza facile» Raisskel sorrise e ringraziò ancora una volta l'oste. L'uomo gli si avvicinò sussurrandogli all'orecchio. «Stai attento a quel tipo, potrebbe accoltellarti nel sonno e prendersi i tuoi soldi. Non fidarti di lui». Oldric non sapeva che Krigan aveva sentito tutto senza difficoltà, ma lui, anche se il Necros aveva accettato di farsi accompagnare, sapeva che era la sua vita ad essere a rischio e non quella del "ragazzo".

Ormai la decisione era stata presa, anche se non era stato il mannaro a decidere, e non poteva tornare indietro, se lo avesse fatto sapeva che non sarebbe vissuto a lungo.

Si diressero verso il bosco, addentrandosi lungo il sentiero dei boscaioli. Appena entrarono nella macchia Krigan percepì immediatamente che c'era qualcosa che non andava, l'atmosfera era diversa c'era troppo silenzio e l'aria era satura dell'odore della morte.

«C'è qualcosa che non va» non poteva vedere il Dymordra ma qualcosa dal movimento delle sue spalle gli suggerì che stesse sorridendo.

«Ma davvero? Mi sai anche dire cosa?»

«Sento odore di cimitero» aveva appena finito di pronunciare l'ultima sillaba quando vide due scheletri uscire dal folto del bosco e avvicinarsi al sentiero. Krigan brandì la sua morningstar ma la voce glaciale del suo compagno di viaggio gli fece cambiare idea.

«Non ti conviene. Loro si sono dimostrati preziosi nel mio viaggio, tu no». Il mercenario risistemò l'arma e indietreggiò di qualche passo. Raisskel lo ignorò e si diresse con gli scheletri oltre il sentiero.

_In che guaio sono finito?_ Con un sospiro si affrettò a seguirli.

Vide il Necros sedersi contro una roccia estraendo dal tascapane una borraccia. Si sfilò dalla cintura la spada e la mise nella borsa estraendo altre due armi più piccole.

«Borsa interessante» Raisskel sollevò lo sguardo e quello che il mercenario vide nei suoi occhi non gli piacque per nulla. «Hai intenzione di fermarti qui per molto tempo?» chiese cercando di cambiare discorso.

«Finché non avrò sistemato una certa questione» Krigan lo vide iniziare a sfilarsi l'armatura e collocarla pezzo dopo pezzo nella borsa. Rimase con indosso solo i pantaloni e gli stivali poi si voltò verso il mercenario. «Tu resta qui». E con quelle parole sparì nel bosco.

«Fantastico» Si appoggiò ad un albero con un sospiro «Chissà che cazzo vuole fare». Gli scheletri lo fissavano con le loro orbite vuote: non gli erano mai piaciuti i non morti.

***

Jerksuli stava sistemando le sue merci, era felice che lo straniero se ne fosse andato in fretta, non gli piaceva e temeva di sapere cosa si celasse dietro quel volto apparentemente gentile e spaesato. _Quegli occhi_. Scosse la testa preoccupato, in quel momento un soldato fece il suo ingresso nella sua bottega.

«Mi hai fatto chiamare?»

«Devo chiederti un favore Letcar, a breve tornerai a Hildus vero?» il soldato annuì, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa «Dovresti portare questo al tempio di Moss Eternal». Disse tendendogli una busta sigillata con un peso all’interno.

«C'è qualche problema?» lo gnomo scosse la testa.

«Spero di no, ma meglio non correre rischi. Chiedi di Shylea e consegnalo solo a lei». Allungò 3 monete d'oro al soldato e questi le prese insieme al messaggio sigillato prima di uscire: sarebbe partito tre giorni dopo. Mentre usciva Lectar ripensò allo straniero, aveva cercato di fermarlo, di non farlo andare via con il mercenario ma Cardoc aveva rifiutato. Diceva che non era diretto a Hildus e non voleva aspettare, si era attardato fin troppo e aveva delle cose da fare. _Probabilmente,_ pensò Letcar, _dovrà andare dallo stregone e fare rapporto. Spero che Krigan non gli volti le spalle, a suo modo sa essere utile_.

Jerksuli rimase da solo nella sua bottega mobile. Si trattava di un carro abilmente modificato in cui esponeva la maggior parte delle sue merci. Lo gnomo percorreva sempre la solita tratta tutti gli anni, infatti in quelle cittadine lo conoscevano tutti. Si spostava con gli altri mercanti da un villaggio all'altro fermandosi per brevi periodi, sarebbe partito verso ovest di lì a pochi giorni, ma non sarebbe tornato a Hildus ancora per almeno un mese, non poteva aspettare tanto per recapitare il messaggio a Shylea.

Sentì la pioggia che, dopo alcune ore di quiete, riprendeva a picchiettare contro il legno, non gli era mai piaciuta l'umidità; con il passare degli anni ormai non gli bastava più coprirsi senza accendere un fuoco, e in quegli ultimi giorni la pioggia sembrava più gelida.

_Sto invecchiando, viaggiare sta diventando sempre più faticoso, specie in questo periodo._ Scosse la testa e iniziò a mettere via la sua roba, aveva bisogno di un fuoco e un po' di vino caldo. Doveva andare in locanda. Stava armeggiando con un baule quando sentì la porta del carro che si chiudeva.

«Cosa desiderate?» si voltò per osservare il nuovo venuto ma davanti a lui non c'era nessuno. Si passò una mani sui capelli radi perplesso. _Lo avrò sognato._ Stava per tornare al suo lavoro quando con la coda dell'occhio vide una grande pozza d'acqua gocciolante proprio davanti alla porta. Il catenaccio interno si mosse da solo, sprangandosi e Jerksuli afferrò il piccolo coltello che aveva sempre assicurato alla cintura. Non fece neppure in tempo ad estrarlo che qualcosa gli recise il polso, non sentì alcun dolore fino a quando non vide la mano che cadeva per terra. Si coprì la ferita con l'arto sano ma il sangue continuava a fluire copioso. Vide qualcosa volteggiare davanti a lui, una sottile striscia rossa sospesa a mezz'aria che gocciolava. Una mano gli afferrò i pochi capelli che aveva, strattonandolo verso l'alto; quando provò ad urlare una lama affilata gli recise la gola impedendogli di proferire qualsiasi suono. Prima della fine capì che aveva avuto ragione, non era uno sciocco superstizioso, ma quella conferma gli era costata molto cara.

Raisskel lasciò cadere lo gnomo per terra e ripulì la spada corta dal sangue prima di iniziare a frugare tra gli oggetti del mercante. Trovò alcune gemme e del denaro che si affrettò ad intascare insieme a delle pergamene, inchiostro nero e qualche altro indumento di cui avrebbe potuto avere bisogno.

_Portati i tuoi sospetti nella tomba._ Il Dymordra sorrise soddisfatto, non aveva potuto infierire troppo sul corpo, non doveva destare l'attenzione, questo sarebbe stato sufficiente a farlo stare zitto e non rivelare la sua presenza almeno per un po'. Alzo lo sguardo verso la botola del soffitto e uscì da quella, lasciando la porta sprangata. Avrebbe voluto appiccare il fuoco al carro, ma avrebbe destato troppa attenzione, meglio lasciare le cose come stavano. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo al corpo martoriato del mercante e tornò in strada muovendosi con calma, cercando di smuovere meno acqua possibile, celato dalla pioggia e dalle ombre della città.

***

Il mercenario attese in silenzio, visibilmente irritato, insieme ai due scheletri. I suoi sensi lo avvertirono della presenza di qualcuno un paio d'ore dopo la partenza del Necros. Il profumo del sangue fresco, superò l'odore sgradevole dei due non morti. Impiegò qualche secondo per riconoscere anche l'odore del suo compagno di viaggio e si rilassò anche se non completamente; stringeva sempre la morningstar tra le mani pronto a qualsiasi cosa. Poi lo vide apparire dal nulla, attraverso la boscaglia.

«Mi aspettavi?» chiese Raisskel sorridente esibendo lo sue zanne affilate al mercenario. L'uomo si limitò ad annuire.

«Chi hai ammazzato?»

«Uno che aveva capito troppo» Krigan spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, non se lo aspettava.

«Spero che tu non abbia fatto cose esagerate Necros, oppure tanto valeva mandare un messaggio al tempio di Hildus per riferire che ti trovavi qui».

«Credi forse che sia così stupido?» gli occhi chiari di Raisskel sembrarono quasi diventare bianchi e il mercenario si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

«No è solo che...» il Dymordra non lo fece finire e scoppiò a ridere.

«Sei intelligente anche se non si direbbe. No, è stata una cosa rapida, troppo rapida purtroppo» disse Raisskel, rattristato «Andiamo, ci siamo attardati con troppo».

Avevano ripreso a camminare da alcuni minuti quando Krigan gli si affiancò chiedendogli dove fossero diretti. In un primo momento Raisskel lo fissò senza espressione, poi parlò.

«Alla foresta di Orage». Il mercenario avrebbe voluto chiedere perché ma aveva imparato a non fare domande sul lavoro che gli veniva commissionato.

«Allora dovremo mantenerci lungo il bosco di Delaron, ma sarà difficile trovare un guado del Kivar in questo periodo».

«Spiegati».

«La foresta di Orage confina con la città di Hildus, e lì vi è una delle basi degli sterminatori. Sentiranno il fetore di quei due senza difficoltà».

_Ho fatto bene a tenerlo in vita, è utili._ «Cosa suggerisci?» Krigan si inginocchiò per terra tracciando una mappa rudimentale. Disegnò quella che sembrava essere una C e all'interno la rappresentazione di una collina .

«Hildus si trova su un'altura. La via più diretta sarebbe per la città: entrare dall'ingresso nord e uscire dal ponte sud, ma non è fattibile; né tu né io potremmo sfuggire agli sterminatori» tracciò una lunga linea parallela alla città. «Questo è il bosco di Delaron, se lo percorriamo fino al punto in cui incontra il fiume forse possiamo trovare un modo per attraversarlo. Il problema è che il letto del Kivar è molto ampio, e con la pioggia che continua a scendere sarà difficile da attraversare». Raisskel annuì, sì, gli sarebbe servito avere una guida. «Io di solito passo da ovest, faccio un giro molto ampio per evitare Hildus, ma visto che ormai siamo diretti a sud tanto vale proseguire per questa via e sperare di trovare un modo per attraversare». Krigan non lo disse, ma sperava che il suo compagno di viaggio potesse usare qualche incantesimo per agevolargli il guado del fiume. Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio il mercenario provò a fare qualche domanda.

«Senti... Come ti chiami veramente? Dubito che il tuo nome si Cardoc».

«Raisskel»

«Bene Raisskel, non è che per caso tu voglia dissacrare la foresta?» il Dymordra avvertì un fremito nell'aria, una sorta d'eccitazione.

«E quest'idea ti piace?» in risposta il volto del mannaro mutò, anche se in modo impercettibile. Per la prima volta rispose a Raisskel con lo stesso sorriso irto di zanne che, nell'ultimo periodo, gli aveva rivolto così di frequente il Necros. Il Dymordra scoppiò a ridere, una risata stridula e sibilante, quasi folle, erano in pochi quelli che lo aveva i sentito ridere, ma questo Krigan non lo sapeva. «Credo proprio che lavoreremo bene insieme».

 


	9. Capitolo IX

 

 

Letcar spronava il cavallo ad andare più veloce. Aveva chiesto al suo comandante di anticipare i tempi del suo ritorno a Hildus dopo quello che era successo a Jerksuli. Quando il suo superiore seppe che gli aveva commissionato un incarico per il tempio di Moss Eternal lo fece partire immediatamente: massima priorità.

Il bosco si estendeva alla sua sinistra, ma lui non se ne curò, lo avrebbe attraversato solo in un punto per non perdere tempo, sperando di non incontrare nessuno dei suoi orridi abitanti. Non aveva tempo di affrontarli e soprattutto era da solo, rischiava di non riuscire a portare a termine la sua missione. Quella sera si accampò fuori dalla selva solo per far riposare il cavallo e per evitare di attraversare quella piccola porzione del bosco di Delaron di notte.

Gli uccelli notturni emettevano i loro richiami stridenti rassicurandolo; finché loro cantavano i Vrulo erano lontani. La notte era illuminata dai gelidi raggi della luna azzurra ormai piena che filtravano attraverso la spessa coltre di nubi dove essa si assottigliava, lasciando intravedere piccoli stralci di cielo limpido. Tutti i viaggiatori odiavano le notti in cui Tinrodar splendeva.

 _Odio questa luna_. _Era meglio la pioggia._ Mentre cercava di ignorare quella luce spettrale concentrandosi sul piccolo fuoco che ardeva davanti a lui, si strinse di più nel mantello avvertendo il freddo pungente del nord. _Manca poco alla prima neve, ma almeno quest'inverno lo passerò a Hildus._ Sollevò lo sguardo volgendosi verso i Leriss rabbrividendo. La notte era limpida e Lectar riusciva a scorgerne la sagoma scura che si stagliava verso l'orizzonte. _Quelle montagne sembrano più inquietanti del solito._

Dormì poco e male sotto la spettrale luce di Tinrodar.

Partì mentre albeggiava accompagnato dal suono del bosco che si risvegliava. Poco più avanti iniziò a vedere la strada che spariva tra gli alberi. _Ci siamo_. Inspirò cercando di darsi coraggio e spronò il cavallo, che come lui non sembrava molto felice all'idea di immergersi a Delaron. Appena entrò nel folto della macchia una sottile pioggerella iniziò a cadere inzuppando immediatamente i suoi abiti. Il cielo sopra di lui era tutto uguale e forse la neve sarebbe arrivata prima di quanto avesse immaginato.

Il cavallo attraversò il bosco con passo sicuro, solo in un paio di occasioni sembrò irrequieto fiutando l'aria, ma nulla rallentò la marcia di Letcar se non il vento che lo colpì con violenza appena mise un piede fuori dal bosco, qualche ora prima del tramonto. Era stato fortunato.

Impiegò tre giorni ad arrivare a Hildus, tre giorni di pioggia e gelo, ma niente lo avrebbe fatto rallentare.

Quando vide in lontananza le luci della città spronò il cavallo ad aumentare il passo, non voleva dormire un'altra notte all'aperto. Si diresse verso l'ingresso nord.

Le alte mura di pietra circondavano la città che si sviluppava su quella strana conformazione rocciosa, una collina solitaria. I mercanti si affollavano davanti a lui in attesa di entrare, ma Letcar non aveva tempo, non poteva aspettare. Aggirò la lunga fila di persone guadagnandosi parecchi insulti prima che capissero era un soldato, ma alla fine giunse davanti alla porta.

«Identificati soldato». Le guardie lo fermarono per nulla felici di quell'intrusione.

«Sono Letcar Sevic. Provengo da Renum con un messaggio urgente per il tempio di Moss Eternal». Lo fecero passare subito appena ebbero controllato i suoi documenti, preoccupati per le notizie che avrebbe potuto portare data la fretta con cui era arrivato. Attraversò il cancelli al galoppo, iniziando ad addentrarsi nella città. Hildus era il centro abitato più grande del nord est. Le vie lastricate avvolgevano come una lunga spirale tutta la collina, suddividendo la città in sezioni. La parte bassa, la più povera, era affollata di mendicanti che gli si avvicinarono chiedendo qualche moneta. Letcar non aveva tempo, cercò di evitarli tutti tenendo una mano sulle briglie e l'altra sulla busta che aveva infilato sotto l'armatura di cuoio; l'unica cosa che gli importava era arrivare in cima alla collina. Quando riuscì a superare la prima parte della città si ritrovò bloccato dal mercato, numerose persone affollavano le strade della città desiderose di fare gli ultimi acquisti prima dell'inverno nonostante la pioggerella che continuava imperterrita a scendere. Lectar imprecò a denti stretti, amava Hildus ma detestava l'ammasso di gente che si assiepava lungo le strade. _Se non fosse per la palude Renum sarebbe meglio!_

Hildus era suddivisa in gradini e ogni parte aveva delle caratteristiche precise dovute ai suoi abitanti. Il tempio di Moss Eternal si trovava nella parte più alta, accanto al palazzo di Abamy, duca di Glaredus signore della città, e feudatario dell'imperatore Llehves Yauna V. Tutti sapevano che in verità era il sommo chierico a comandare, il duca non muoveva un passo senza l'approvazione del religioso.

Quando arrivò in cima alla via era quasi buio e lui era completamente fradicio: in proporzione aveva impiegato più tempo a salire lungo le strade della città che a percorrere le miglia che separavano Renum da Hildus.

Smontò dal cavallo esausto, una novizia si affrettò verso di lui prendendo le redini.

«Sto cercando Shylea, è urgente» la ragazza lo guardò irritata, ma notando la sua espressione stravolta gli fece un cenno con il capo indicandogli la porta.

«Chieda ad uno dei chierici, io mi occuperò del cavallo». Non la ringraziò nemmeno, salì le scale con le gambe doloranti e per poco non cascò a terra quando varcò la soglia del tempio.

Era un enorme spazio rettangolare, suddiviso in navate da una serie di colonnati. Grandi bracieri segnavano il cammino verso la statua di Ryden, dio della giustizia, ai cui piedi si trovava una polla d'acqua limpida. Tutto il tempio era lastricato di pietra bianca liscia, non vi erano arabeschi o decori, tutto era austero e squadrato. Sul soffitto spiovente si potevano intravedere le travi di legno che reggevano la struttura e quello era il solo tocco di colore di tutto l'edificio.

Uno dei chierici del tempio si affrettò ad andargli incontro aiutandolo a sostenersi.

«Cosa ti succede soldato?»

«Devo vedere Shylea. Porto un messaggio urgente da parte di Jerksuli». Il chierico si accigliò un momento, poi annuì conducendolo lungo la navata centrale fino ad aggirare la statua del Dio. Ryden era rappresentato con un doppia coppia di ali mentre brandiva un enorme spadone a due mani su cui era inciso il giuramento dei difensori della fede. Nascosto all'ombra si trovava una tenda che riprendeva il colore del legno. Il chierico scostò il tessuto e lo condusse attraverso un corridoio, oltre una porticina che si apriva verso una stretta scala a chiocciola e saliva verso l'alto. Una volta in cima il chierico bussò tre volte alla porta attendendo una risposta, poi aprì.

«Mia signora, c'è un soldato che porta un messaggio da parte di Jerksuli».

«Fallo entrare»

Lectar aveva dimenticato che il sommo chierico di Hildus fosse una donna, ma in effetti mancava dalla città da quasi cinque anni e in quel periodo il precedente chierico era morto, lasciando il posto al successore. Era successo solo due anni prima. Non aveva capito che Jerksuli lo avesse mandato direttamente da lei. In quel momento capì il motivo delle occhiatacce ricevute sia dalla novizia che dal chierico che lo aveva accompagnato. Quando varcò la porta restò a fissarla a bocca aperta per qualche istante. Era giovane con lunghi capelli castano ramati e occhi nocciola. Il corpo snello avvolto in semplici vesti che non recavano alcun segno di riconoscimento per il suo rango, il soldato pensò che sembrava più un cavaliere che si rilassava nella tranquillità della sua casa, invece del massimo esponente religioso dell'ordine di Ryden. Shylea rise divertita da quello stupore, a pochi era concesso l'onore di vederla così da vicino e in quella tenuta.

«Mi dicono che porti un messaggio da parte del mio amico Jar. Come sta? Non dovrebbe mancare molto al suo ritorno a Hildus» la sua voce era gentile e giovane, ma c'era qualcosa che ricordava la pietra del tempio.

«Mia signora, Jerksuli è morto alcuni giorni fa» gli occhi sorridenti della donna si congelarono.

«Chi è stato?»

«Non lo sappiamo. Lo hanno trovato il mattino successivo dentro al suo carro in cui erano state rubate alcune merci».

«È questa la notizia che mi porti?» chiese, ma Lectar scosse la testa.

«No, mia signora» disse mentre prendeva il messaggio da sotto l'armatura e glielo tendeva «Il giorno stesso in cui è morto mi ha dato un messaggio da consegnarvi al mio ritorno in città. Ho anticipato il viaggio perché mi è sembrato strano che mi consegnasse un messaggio per poi essere trovato privo di vita. Ho pensato che fossero collegati» Shylea annuì, poi si rivolse al chierico.

«Vai a chiamare Rurik» l'uomo si affrettò a congedarsi, e una volta che ebbe richiuso la porta si rivolse nuovamente al messaggero.

«Sei stato solerte ...»

«Letcar Sevic»

«Come dicevo sei stato solerte Letcar, hai fatto una cosa molto saggia. Verrai ricompensato anche se in questo messaggio non c'è nulla che possa essere collegato alla morte del mio amato zio» vedendo il soldato strabuzzare gli occhi per la sorpresa, sorrise «Era come uno zio per me, lo conoscevo fin da piccola».

«Mi perdoni». Ma lei non lo stava più ascoltando, osservò il sigillo di c'era lacca in cui si intravide il simbolo della candela e della spada poi lo strappò. Nella busta c'era una moneta d'oro antica; la soppesò per alcuni istanti poi la mise sulla scrivania di legno grezzo.

La lettera era vergata con la calligrafia un po' confusionaria di Jerksuli e non poté far a meno di sorridere.

 

Sono stato molto indeciso se scrivere o meno questo messaggio, ma dopo questa notte inquieta non ho potuto evitarlo. Probabilmente sono solo le paure di un vecchio pazzo, le notti qui sono buie e l'aria è satura dell'odore della palude, un po' alla volta diventiamo tutti più irrequieti. Non capisco come gli abitanti di questi luoghi possano vivere qui per più di qualche settimana. Non vedo l'ora di tornare a Hildus. 

Ma torniamo a noi, ieri notte -o dovrei dire oltre una settimana fa se consideriamo il tempo che impiegherà Lectar a portarti il mio messaggio- è arrivato uno straniero. Dice di chiamarsi Cardoc, o così ho sentito, sai le voci corrono in fretta nei villaggi. Dice di venire da nord, più precisamente da Dar'en. Ha raccontato di essere stato incaricato da uno stregone di recuperare certi componenti con un gruppo di compagni nei pressi della palude, la nebbia li ha mandati fuori strada e vi sono entrati. Tutti morti tranne lui. Non c'è niente di strano dirai. L'ho pensato anch'io, non è la prima volta che succede e non sarà l'ultima. Il ragazzo, ha l'aspetto di un ragazzo intorno ai vent'anni anche se forse ne ha di più, probabilmente ha sangue elfico nelle vene o peggio... ma andiamo per ordine. Era pallido ed emaciato, anche i suoi capelli erano completamente bianchi. So che la paura può provocare questi effetti, so che accade e l'ho visto accadere, quindi non mi ha insospettito quello che raccontavano sullo straniero, ma quando l'ho visto... Appena è entrato nel mio carro ho sentito l'aria che si faceva più fredda, poi ho sollevato lo sguardo e l'ho visto. I suoi occhi, tremo al solo ricordo, nonostante avesse uno sguardo esausto, celavano qualcosa di crudele. In più l’oro che ha usato per comprare alcune delle merci è strano, antico, e ho pensato di mandarti una moneta per mostrartela prima del mio arrivo. 

Ho ripercorso per tutta la notte le leggende sul popolo sotterraneo, confesso di non averci visto nulla in lui che rispecchiasse quelle creature ma c'era qualcosa di malevolo, come un odore di morte, e non ho potuto trattenermi dallo scrivere questa lettere sconclusionata. Ti chiedo scusa per il disturbo ma sarei più tranquillo se per caso volessi informarti di ciò che succede dagli Bloodhammer che sorvegliano il passo. Aiuta questo vecchio a dormire sonni tranquilli. Tra un paio di mesi dovrei essere di ritorno, spero che rideremo insieme delle mie paure davanti a del buon vino caldo. A presto.

Jerksuli 

 

Shylea appoggiò la lettera sulla scrivania rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo.

«Parlami di questo Cardoc. Lo hai visto?» Letcar annuì sorpreso.

«Stavo sorvegliando l'ingresso nord della città insieme ad un mio amico, Etish, quando ha avvistato una figura che si avvicinava al villaggio barcollando. È andato in suo soccorso e dopo essersi accertato che non avesse armi lo abbiamo condotto al suo interno» raccontò tutto, soffermandosi anche sulla descrizione dell'aspetto di Cardoc.

«È ancora a Renum?»

«No, è partito la mattina seguente. Prima che Jerksuli mi facesse chiamare per darmi il messaggio. È andato via con un mercenario che credo avesse reclutato per tornare dallo stregone. Gli avevo chiesto se volesse venire con noi a Hildus ma non ha voluto, disse che doveva andare da tutt'altra parte». Meditò per qualche secondo prima di parlare ancora «Spero solo che Krigan non lo abbia ucciso e derubati».

«Krigan?» chiese una voce burbera alle sue spalle. Quando il soldato si voltò vide un nano dalla folta barba rossa intrecciata con indosso una veste da chierico. Letcar annuì verso il nuovo arrivato.

«Lo conosci Rurik?» chiese il sommo chierico.

«Conoscevo un uomo che si chiamava così un’ottantina di anni fa»

«No, questo è giovane. Trent'anni circa» rispose Lectar. «È un mercenario. E poi Krigan non è un nome così raro». Il nano lo squadrò da capo a piedi con la fronte aggrottata.

«Perché mi hai chiamato?»

«Jerksuli è morto» il nano spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, poi Shylea si rivolse a Lectar «Perché non vai a mangiare qualcosa e a rinfrescarti? Sono sicura che sarai stremato dal lungo viaggio. Specie con il tempo malevole che sembra essersi abbattuto su queste terre nell'ultimo periodo» il soldato annuì e, dopo averla ringraziata, seguì il chierico che lo aveva condotto da lei e che aveva anche portato il nano poco prima.

Appena la porta fu richiusa Rurik si avvicinò alla scrivania e si sedette sulla sedia di fronte alla donna.

«Che cosa succede?» Shylea gli tese la lettera osservando con attenzione le espressioni sul volto del guerriero, alla fine le riallungò la missiva e prese la moneta d'oro sulla scrivania. «È antica e preziosa. Contatto il chierico di Athorn y'vesorm?»

«Lo faremo insieme adesso». Entrambi si alzarono dalle rispettive sedie e si diressero in un angolo della stanza su cui era appoggiata una ciotola d'acqua limpida in cui era immerso un disco di pietra pieno di simboli e rune. Rurik si avvicinò all'acqua ed estrasse il simbolo sacro nascosto sotto la veste e iniziò a recitare un incantesimo. L'acqua divenne nebulosa, poi iniziò a risplendere e alla fine il volto barbuto di un nano con una folta barba bionda fece la sua apparizione.

«Con chi ho l'onore di parlare» chiese il nano riflesso nell'acqua.

«Sono Rurik figlio di Issur degli Stoneheart e parlo a nome del chierico supremo di Hildus».

«Lieto di fare la tua conoscenza. Io sono Frar figlio Fror dei Bloodhammer. A cosa devo questa chiamata?»

«Volevo sapere come andassero le cose a Athorn y'vesorm. È successo niente degno di nota?» il nano biondo rimase in silenzio per alcuni istanti poi annuì.

«Qualcosa è avvenuto quasi due mesi fa» Rurik lo vide che giocava nervosamente con le trecce della barba «Un incidente causato dal troppo bere, temo».

«Spiegati»

«Una notte una nube tossica ha invaso una delle taverne uccidendo quasi tutti i presenti. Qualcuno deve aver trovato una qualche fiala nella fortezza, poi se ne dev'essere dimenticato ed è andato a bere. Non sappiamo come ma alla fine si è rotta liberando il gas velenoso». Frar vide il nano voltarsi verso qualcuno alle sue spalle e fare un cenno del capo.

«Avete controllato i confini? Avete cercato tracce d’intrusione dai piani inferiori?» il nano biondo strabuzzò gli occhi.

«Vuoi dire che...»

«Non lo sappiamo, ma abbiamo questo sospetto».

«Qualcuno del clan lo sospettava...» lo disse più a se stesso che al suo interlocutore «Manderò subito qualcuno a perlustrare la zona vicino al crepaccio».

«Attenderò tue notizie». I nani si salutarono e l'immagine sull'acqua svanì.

«Credi che abbiamo un ospite?» chiese Shylea al suo compagno.

«Temo proprio di si».

«Quanto tempo credi che ci vorrà per trovare qualche traccia, sempre se ce ne siano». Rurik rifletté per qualche istante.

«Se ce ne sono le scoveranno in fretta. Un paio di giorni».

«Sei ottimista» disse sorridente Shylea.

«Conosco i Bloodhammer». Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, l'unico rumore che avvertivano era quello della pioggia che continuava a picchiettare il terreo.

«Parlami di questo Krigan». Il nano sospirò, se lo aspettava.

«Sono anni che gli do la caccia. Era uno dei miei migliori allievi, è stato ferito durante l'epurazione di Urniss Andor». Shylea lo guardò perplessa, non capiva come una semplice ferita potesse aver fatto tanto. «Da un licantropo. È stato ferito da un licantropo ed è sopravvissuto». La donna comprese immediatamente.

«Mi dispiace Rurik, avevo dimenticato in cosa consistesse l'epurazione del 1787».

«La cosa non mi sorprende, neppure eri nata. In più è stata una carneficina, una di quelle cose che vogliamo dimenticare e nei testi di storia viene citata solo marginalmente» rispose laconicamente il nano «Sono arrivato fino a Hildus proprio seguendo le sue tracce. È un mercenario adesso, questo è quello che mi hanno detto le mie fonti. Un tipo comune con la faccia segnata, piuttosto alto, magro che combatte prevalentemente con una morningstar». Parlava meccanicamente come quando chiedeva informazioni su di lui nei vari posti di ritrovo mercenari. «Capelli e occhi neri. Nulla di esageratamente appariscente».

«Jerksuli lo sapeva?»

«Non ho mai avuto modo di chiederglielo. Erano oltre dieci anni che non vedevo quello gnomo, gli avrei chiesto qualche informazione una volta che fosse arrivato ad Hildus, ma non ho fatto in tempo» sospirò amareggiato **«** L'ultima volta che lo vidi, Krigan mi era sfuggito attraverso il deserto di Nankeling, quindi era da tutt'altra parte, non nel territorio si Jerksuli». Shylea annuì, ricordava quell'ultima visita del nano, quando lo aveva conosciuto tramite lo gnomo. Rurik era furioso e si era lamentato di aver perso un'ottima traccia per finire un emissario delle tenebre.

«Possiamo chiedere a Lectar, dopotutto lui era a Renum con Jerksuli». Il nano annuì e insieme scesero verso le cucine, dove immaginarono si fosse diretto il soldato.

Era un edificio fatto ad “L” e circondava due facciate del tempio; in quel luogo vi erano i dormitori di chierici e novizi, la biblioteca, la sala d'addestramento per gli sterminatori e il refettorio. Lectar era seduto in un angolo di un lungo tavolo rettangolare che mangiava con avidità il piatto di carne che aveva davanti.

«Affamato?» chiese il sommo chierico sorridente spaventando Lectar che non li aveva sentiti arrivare. L'uomo si alzò tossendo, cercando di mantenere un minimo di contento ma Shylea si sedette accanto a lui facendo finta di niente, imitato dal nano. «Dobbiamo chiederti ancora alcune cose, possiamo farlo adesso?» l'uomo annuì e tornò a sedersi bevendo qualche sorso di birra per poi pulirsi la bocca dalla schiuma con il dorso della mano.

Rurik prese un foglio stropicciato da una delle tasche della tunica, lo aveva sempre con se e ormai era sbiadito e rovinato, ogni tanto si fermava da un disegnatore per farsi rifare il disegno.

«Hai mai visto quest'uomo?» mise il foglio vicino al piatto di Lectar. Non fu difficile per il soldato riconoscere il mercenario.

«È Krigan». Il soldato rispose con voce esitante, prima il nano aveva parlato di ott'antanni. Shylea vide il chierico irrigidirsi, stringendo i pugni sul tavolo.

«L'ultima volta che lo hai visto?»

«Come ho detto prima viaggiava con Cardoc. Si sono allontanati da Renum quattro o cinque giorni fa».

«Dove erano diretti?»

«Verso sud. Mi sembra di averli visti dirigersi verso il bosco di Delaron credo, ma non so se poi hanno cambiato strada».

«Se stanno attraversando Delaron staranno venendo in questa direzione». Disse Shylea percorrendo mentalmente tutte le possibili opzioni.

«Non è detto, il bosco di Delaron scende verso sud e da lì si può andare verso il mare».

«Ma se lui veniva da ovest per tornare indietro dovrebbe venire in questa direzione» alle parole del nano Lectar non seppe ribattere: non ci aveva pensato. Lasciarono il soldato da solo, avevano saputo tutto quello che potevano.

«Partirò domani» disse Rurik appena si furono lasciati alle spalle il refettorio.

«Non puoi aspettare due giorni per sapere cosa riferiranno i Bloodhammer?»

«Ha già troppo vantaggio, devo andare a Renum e poi scendere di nuovo verso sud; perderò ancora più tempo se aspetto e con questa pioggia avrò delle difficoltà a trovare le tracce».

«Già, sta piovendo molto». Le fece notare Shylea.

«La stagione è quella».

«Le leggende dicono che l'avanzare dei Necros sia accompagnato e preceduto dalla tempesta». Rurik non disse nulla, si limitò a fissare il cielo plumbeo che sovrastava Hildus. «Non posso mandarti da solo lo capisci vero?» lo sguardo che il nano le rivolse non fu dei più amichevoli. «Se c'è un Necros vuoi essere solo ad affrontarlo? Un Necros insieme ad un mannaro». il guerriero sospirò rassegnato, aveva ragione. «Conosco una scout» proseguì Shylea «è un'eccellente cacciatrice, conosce benissimo i boschi» gli occhi scuri del nano si ridussero a due fessure, intuiva l'arrivo della pessima notizia «È un'elfa, si chiama Alindel Kalisandir. È una mia cara amica, abbiamo combattuto spesso assieme, non farti influenzare dai tuoi pregiudizi».

«Spocchiosi» borbottò tra sé Rurik ma la donna fece finta di nulla.

«Poi ti farò affiancare da due sterminatori, non sappiamo con chi abbiamo a che fare ed è meglio non correre rischi». Rurik borbottò tra sé irritato senza possibilità di ribattere: se si fosse trattato solo si Krigan non ci sarebbero stati problemi, sarebbe partito da solo, al massimo avrebbe chiesto uno scout come guida, ma adesso c'erano buone probabilità che il paladino caduto si fosse affiancato ad un Necros e non poteva permettersi di essere schizzinoso.

«Ogni aiuto sarà ben accetto, anche se si tratta di un odioso orecchie a punta».


	10. Capitolo X

Frar uscì dal tempio di Naldain quasi di corsa, rischiando di travolgere uno dei novizi. Si diresse verso la fucina dove lavorava Motrak il loro capo, incaricato della sorveglianza dei confini da quasi cento anni. Lo trovò che lavorava sull'incudine, dando potenti martellate su pezzo di metallo incandescente. Il chierico gli si avvicinò scavalcando alcuni mucchi di oggetti e attrezzi da riparare.

«Motrak ci sono dei problemi» il fabbro dette ancora un paio di colpi, rigirò l'oggetto e lo immerse in secchio d'acqua. Una nuvola di vapore uscì sibilando dal secchio e il pezzo di metallo fu rimesso sull'incudine.

«Che tipo di problemi? Un altro ubriaco si è ammazzato in qualche modo particolare?»

«Forse non è stato un incidente. Ho appena parlato con Rurik degli Stoneheart da Moss Eternal, mi chiedeva se avessimo notato qualcosa di strano. Sospettano l'arrivo di un Necros». Motrak sollevò lo sguardo e fissò con il suo unico occhio scuro il chierico davanti a lui. La parte destra del volto era segnata da una profonda cicatrice che partiva dalla parte alta del cranio fino al mento coperto dalla folta barba scura, passando per il punto in un una volata si trovava l'occhio e che ora era solo un'orbita vuota.

«Ne sei sicuro?»

«Così mi dicono. Suggerirei una perlustrazione accurata». Motrak lanciò il martello contro una parete e iniziò ad urlare uscendo dalla fucina. Tutti i nani a portata d'orecchio accorsero interrompendo i loro lavori e si radunarono attorno al loro comandante.

«Belzor, Thrina e Balvim! Voglio che andiate a perlustrare Athorn y'vesorm immediatamente. Setacciatela palmo a palmo! Cercate ogni minima traccia di presenza! Se c'è anche un solo granello di polvere fuori posto voglio saperlo!» si guardò attorno ma solo una dei tre da lui nominati era presente «Thrina cerca i tuoi fratelli e uscite subito!»

«Posso chiederle cosa sta succedendo?»

«Forse un Necros ci è sfuggito da sotto il naso» la nana sbarrò gli occhi e corse verso le miniere dove sapeva trovarsi i suoi fratelli. La lunga treccia castana rimbalzava sulle spalle mentre scendeva lungo le scale.

Arrivò su un grande crepaccio; guardando verso lo strapiombo vide le passerelle che ne costellavano la parete, utilizzate dai nani per raggiungere le vene minerarie e le carrucole che servivano per spostare verso l'alto il materiale estratto. Corse lungo il bordo sapendo dove stavano lavorando i suoi fratelli e iniziò ad urlare, cercando di sovrastare il rumore dei picconi.

«Balvim! Belzor! Muovetevi!» si affacciò verso il baratro ma nessuno dei due la degnò di considerazione. Thrina prese due sassi e li lanciò verso il basso centrandoli entrambi sulle teste. I due nani iniziarono ad imprecare e appena videro la sorella la loro volgarità crebbe a dismisura.

«Smettetela di fare delle storie per due sassolini! Motrak vuole che andiamo in superficie a perlustrare Athorn y'vesorm. Subito». I fratelli si lanciarono una rapida occhiata e si incamminarono verso le scale per salire da Thrina, portandosi dietro l'ultimo carico di minerale.

«Cos'è successo?» chiese Belzor il fratello con capelli e barba biondi talmente corti da sembrare quelli di un umano. Era accaduto poche settimane prima, un incendio in fucina gli era costato la barba e i capelli ma almeno non era andato a fuoco completamente. Tutte le volte che Thrina lo guardava non poteva fare a meno di sghignazzare.

«Motrak ha parlato di Necros»

«È uno scherzo?» si intromise Balvim incredulo. Era identico al fratello se non fosse stato per la barba molto più lunga e intrecciata.

«Forse l'incidente della taverna non è stato un incidente» sussurrò Thrina. I tre si scambiarono una rapida occhiata e i due maschi scaricarono i loro bagagli lì dove erano; ci avrebbero pensato altri a portarli alle fucine.

Corsero tutti e tre nelle armerie, armandosi e indossando le rispettive armature, poi salirono verso la fortezza ritrovandosi esposti agli elementi. La neve cadeva senza sosta da giorni e una spessa distesa candida copriva l'intero panorama. Avanzarono a fatica immersi nella neve fino alla cintura ma nessuno dei tre si lamentò.

«Non troveremo neppure il cadavere putrefatto di un orco sepolto sotto tutta questa neve»

«Verso il baratro non nevica mai, basterà superare metà del bosco e non troveremo più nulla». Disse Thrina alle spalle del fratello.

In prossimità del baratro scendeva solo una leggera pioggerella proprio come aveva previsto la nana. Si avvicinarono al crepaccio, osservando con attenzione il bordo ripido alla ricerca di qualche segno. Non videro nulla, se non qualche graffio insignificante. Decisero di riposarsi in una grotta dove accesero un fuoco per cercare di scaldarsi.

«Non troveremo niente. È passato troppo tempo».

«Smettila di lamentarti Balvim. Cercheremo in ogni angolo come ci ha ordinato Motrak e non torneremo indietro finché non avremo trovato quello che cerchiamo» Belzor annuì alle parole della sorella, neppure lui aveva intenzione di rassegnarsi. Se veramente c'era un Necros sulla superficie era passato solo per colpa loro.

Setacciarono palmo a palmo tutta la zona dal crepaccio al bosco. Durante uno scroscio d'acqua più violento del solito Belzor si rifugiò sotto una tettoia formata da due tronchi d'albero abbattuti da un fulmine e lì attese. Si sentiva irrequieto mentre osservava la pioggia, avvertiva una sensazione spiacevole corrergli lungo la spina dorsale, ma all'esterno non c'era nulla, niente si avvicinava troppo a Athorn y'vesorm. Si guardò attorno irritato dando calci agli aghi di pino che si erano accumulati nel corso del tempo e notò uno strano segno sulla pietra, si inginocchiò vicino ad esso spostando tutti i detriti. C'era una runa tracciata con qualcosa di arroventato che aveva fuso in parte la roccia. Annusò i segni e storse il naso per il fetore di magia nera che emanavano. Fece alcuni rapidi calcoli e comprese che non era lì da molto e iniziò ad urlare i nomi dei suoi parenti.

Thrina fu la prima ad arrivare seguita poco dopo da un Balvim completamente fradicio.

«Trovato qualcosa?» chiese il fratello. Belzor non disse nulla, si limitò ad indicare la runa incisa nella pietra e anche gli altri due si affiancarono per studiarla con attenzione.

«Non è molto recente» disse Thrina «Non più di un paio di mesi direi».

«Quindi il Necros c'è veramente» Balvin scosse la testa; non era una buona notizia.

«Deve essere passato per forza dal bastione. Balvim, tu vai da Mortak io e Belzor perlustreremo le due torri alla ricerca di qualche segno». Il nano annuì e s'incamminò immediatamente verso la fortezza mentre Thrina e il fratello tornavano al loro piccolo campo a recuperare quel poco che avevano portato dal bastione sotterraneo.

***

Thrina e Belzor si separarono quando arrivarono al bastione, dopo aver controllato con attenzione la muratura tra le due torri; lei andò a destra e lui a sinistra. Iniziarono a perlustrare dal basso, controllando meticolosamente le mura alla ricerca di graffi o segni sotto la pioggia ora più insistente. Entrarono dalle rispettive porte dopo aver passato il portone centrale che era stato aperto proprio per loro. Entrambi controllarono palmo a palmo ogni piano delle torre, ipotizzando che fosse entrato in qualche modo. Fu Thrina a scovarne le tracce, aveva la vista più acuta tra i tre ed erano poche le cose che le sfuggivano, specie se avevano a che fare con la pietra. Verso la metà della torre ovest trovò i segni di un passaggio recente, tracce lievi lasciate da dei piedi scalzi. Erano dettagli da poco: una pietra smossa, la traccia di polvere e un pezzo spostato di una vecchia armatura. Ad altri sarebbero sfuggiti ma lei li collegò alla presenza di qualcuno di recente in quella stanza e non c'era nano su tutta Ylim che sarebbe andato in giro scalzo, per di più su quelle montagne. Osservò la cassa di metallo contro una parete e la esaminò fiutando le tracce delle bacchette mistiche degli arcanisti Necros. Studiò con attenzione la serratura e la trappola poi la disarmò e aprì la cassa: al suo interno c'erano pochi oggetti, ma riuscì a capire che qualcosa era stato preso. Esaminò con perizia il fondo, sapeva che doveva esserci qualcos'altro infatti trovò in doppiofondo e il meccanismo di diversa manomesso; non aveva più dubbi, restava solo un problema.

_Come ha fatto ad arrivare non visto alla taverna?_ Si affacciò alla porta che dava sulle scale da cui era entrata ma non c'erano segni di passaggio, non aveva visto niente mentre saliva. Gli unici segni di vita erano quelli dei piccoli abitanti delle rovine. _È necromante in fondo, immagino possa fare molte cose._ Controllò rapidamente anche gli ultimi piani della torre ma non trovò nulla: si era attardato al suo interno solo perché parte della muratura aveva ceduto.

Trovò ad aspettarla il fratello all'ingresso dei sotterranei.

«Trovato niente?» lei si limitò ad annuire e Belzor sorrise, se non avessero trovato niente si sarebbero scambiati le torri e avrebbero ricominciato; sapevano che c'era non potevano permettersi di trascurare nulla. Si diressero in fretta verso la sala in cui sapevano trovarsi il loro capo. Balvim era arrivato da lui molte ore prima quindi sapevano che li stavano aspettando. Motrak li aspettava seduto a tavola con i nani più importanti della fortezza; tutti attendevano il loro arrivo. Appena la porta della sala si aprì cigolando tutti i presenti voltarono verso di loro e Balvim fece un cenno del capo, invitandoli ad avvicinarsi, addentando un pezzo di carne arrosto. I due fratelli deglutirono rumorosamente: avevano fame, erano stati talmente presi dalle indagini che non avevano toccato cibo. Alcuni servitori li fecero accomodare alla tavola del capo mettendogli davanti dei piatti ricolmi di cibo e un boccali di birra.

Contro la parete della sala c'era un sorta di palco sulla cui sommità stava un enorme blocco di pietra squadrato. Quello era lo scranno di Motrak quando prestava udienza, non si era mai considerato un re, non aveva mai voluto un trono e si sedeva su quel blocco di pietra solo per poter essere visto da tutti i nani che affollavano la stanza quando era necessario, altrimenti parlava con loro da pari.

«Ebbene?» chiese quando vide che ebbero finito di mangiare il primo pezzo di carne.

«Ho trovato delle tracce nella torre ovest. Ha scalato la montagna dove si congiunge la torre e credo sia entrato solo perché parte del muro è crollato verso l'interno e ha visto armature e un forziere». Thrina trangugiò buona parte del boccale di birra e si ripulì la schiuma con la mano.

«E poi è sceso per avvelenarci?» lei scosse la testa.

«Non ho trovato tracce di discesa mentre salivo. Ma ho notato che ha preso delle cosa da una cassa, anche se non ho la più vaga idea di cosa ci fosse al suo interno. E i due meccanismi di protezione del baule erano stati disattivati. Credo che la fiala fosse contenuta nella seconda serratura, così almeno mi è sembrato dal meccanismo disinnescato».

«Allora come ha fatto?» la nana aveva la bocca piena e per lei parlò il fratello.

«Da quanto abbiamo visto è un necromante, immaginiamo abbia usato qualche trucchetto».

«Quindi abbiamo veramente a che fare con quei sudici resuscita-morti?» Motrak batté un pugno sopra la tavola facendo sobbalzare tutti i piatti e alcuni bicchieri di birra si rovesciarono.

«È strano» intervenne Frar che si trovava alla destra del capo.

«Cosa c'è di strano» gli chiese furioso il nano con un occhio solo.

«I necromanti non sono così forti da poter scalare la parete per di più da soli. Io avrei pensato che fosse un guerriero, solo gli emissari guerrieri dei Necros hanno fatto la scalata per poi andare al tempio di Hismoorgrith e aprire i cancelli». Motrak si passò la mano attraverso la folta barba scura, a questo non aveva pensato.

«Qualche idea?» il chierico scosse la testa e si alzò.

«Vado a riferire quanto abbiamo appreso a Rurik» l'altro nano annuì.

«Signore» Bofkim si alzò dalla sua sedia rivolgendosi sia al capo che al chierico. «Se è passato la colpa è nostra. Io e i miei fratelli ci offriamo di partire all'inseguimento del Necros». Era una cosa di cui non avevano parlato ma lui li conosceva bene e sapeva che erano d'accordo. Infatti entrambi i nani si alzarono e annuirono battendosi il pugno sul torace coperto dall'armatura. Motrak sorrise era sua precisa intenzione mandare qualcuno a seguire il Necros se ne avessero trovato delle tracce.

«E sia. Riposatevi per questa notte, avete già fatto molto. Partirete domani» i tre nani annuirono, bevvero gli ultimi sorsi di birra poi si congedarono per andare a preparare i bagagli per il viaggio.

***

«Chiedo scusa per l'ora» disse Frar trovandosi davanti non il nano della prima volta ma una ragazza umana molto giovane con luminosi occhi castani.

«Non si preoccupi, stavo aspettando vostre notizie. Io sono Shylea di Moss Eternal, sommo chierico di Hildus» il nano spalancò gli occhi per un secondo ma si riebbe in fretta.

«Abbiamo scovato le tracce di un Necros, ma c'è qualcosa di strano» lo sguardo della donna divenne di pietra e Frar capì perché era lei il capo chierico di Ryden. Il nano riferì punto per punto quanto avevano detto i tre esploratori e del fatto che sarebbero partiti il giorno seguente per inseguire il Necros. Accantonò per un attimo la notizia dell'inseguimento mostrandosi più perplessa del fatto che l'invasore fosse un necromante.

«In effetti è stato descritto in modo strano dal mio amico. Un ragazzo giovane, forse ventenne, di altezza media pallido ed emaciato. Ha detto che sembrava un ibrido mezz'elfo. Voi conoscete di simili esseri tra i Necros?» Frar si grattò la testa con le dita tozze e scosse il capo.

«Non mi sembra. Solitamente o sono dei cadaveri ambulanti o delle montagne di acciaio dal volto bestiale».

«Ricordavo bene allora. Non avevo mai sentito parlare di simili esseri nei miei studi».

«Ma noi non abbiamo mai avuto a che fare contatto il popolo dei Necros. Posso provare a contattare gli Ironshilde, loro forse hanno qualche informazione in più, sono quelli più vicini ai Necros».

«Sarebbe molto apprezzato» Frar sorrise mesto.

«Non prometto nulla, gli Ironshilde difficilmente ci rispondono, sono convinti che gli altri clan cerchino di rubargli le loro miniere di metalli preziosi. Quando li contattiamo dicono solo che i confini sono sicuri e che non dobbiamo preoccuparci dei Necros. E lo hanno detto anche l'estate scorsa» il chierico sbuffò «Vedrò cosa posso fare».

«Rurik si sta dirigendo a Renum, è lì che è stato avvistato. Consiglierei ai vostri emissari di dirigervi lì per incontrarlo, così marceranno assieme. Sappiamo da dove è venuto, i vostri guerrieri sprecherebbero solo del tempo prezioso cercando tracce del suo passaggio. Prendete la via più breve, passate sotto le montagne». Shylea lo informò che era anche affiancato da altri due chierici e una scout, poi lo ringraziò e la sua immagine sparì nell'acqua. Rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi poi contattò Rurik attraverso un cristallo.

«Ci sono novità?» il nano rispose immediatamente, probabilmente montava di guardia. Shylea riferì tutto anche dei tre nani che sarebbero partiti l'indomani.

«Gli ho suggerito di incontrarti direttamente a Renum, è inutile che vaghino per le montagne, non c'è niente di interessante tra i picchi».

«Ed è inutile rischiare di perdere tre preziosi aiuti nelle paludi di Dar'en» Shylea sorrise e annuì. «Posso rispedire indietro l'elfa allora» alla donna sembrò di sentire una sorta di sbuffo contrariato provenire dalle spalle di Rurik.

«No, lei e i due chierici vi accompagneranno».

«Sette persone per inseguire due fuggiaschi? Tanto varrebbe metterci delle campane al collo».

«Solo voi nani fate rumore, se sentiranno qualcuno quelli sarete voi» Shylea non poté far a meno di sorridere, conosceva bene quella voce limpida e cristallina. Il nano borbottò qualche imprecazione poi chiuse il contatto.

Shylea rimase nel suo studio con solamente un paio di lampade ad olio che illuminavano la stanza. Prese una penna e la intinse nel calamaio iniziando a scrivere una lettera per i suoi superiori, poteva contattarli con lo specchio ma in questo modo non avrebbe dovuto ripetere le stesse cose almeno una decina di volte. Una volta finito il rapporto lo rilesse con attenzione e asciugò l'inchiostro in eccesso con un panno. Rileggendolo non fu più convinta di quanto stesse facendo. _È veramente necessario scatenare il panico per un singolo Necros? Sono in sette a seguirlo, non potrà sfuggirgli_. Scosse la testa, non poteva mandarlo, sarebbe stato il caos. _In più scateneranno l'esercito. Sarà più semplice da scovare se non avremo ad intralciarci razziatori, cacciatori di taglie e militari in cerca di gloria._ Non distrusse il messaggio, lo sigillò e lo ripose in uno scrigno, poi si diresse verso i suoi alloggi: aveva bisogno di dormire.


End file.
